Forbidden Love
by Lil LoveStar
Summary: Torn by war for seventeen years. The two worlds have finally put up their white flags in a truce. But what will happen when the everything they've been fighting for is discovered as well as a dark secret that's been kept for years? S+S E+T M+R D+M R+K
1. The Life of an Angel that’s a Princess

**Forbidden Love**

Chapter 1: The Life of an Angel that's a Princess

Lil LoveStar: Well this is my first chapter RR please!

"Sakura! Come here and let me finish!" Queen Natasha said to her three-year-old daughter.

"But momma I promised the girls I'd come and play with them." The three-year-old said jumping up and down.

"I know sweetie but let me finish your hair before you go." Natasha said putting the last pink ribbon in her daughter's auburn hair. Looking at her quickly she kissed her on her cheek and wished her off. Sakura waved to her mother and ran off.

Fourteen Years Later

"Sakura! Let me finish!" Madison squealed. She had amethyst colored eyes and grey-purplish colored hair

"How can I let you finish when you're taking so long and besides I'm getting restless." Sakura said hovering in the air.

"Fine you wanna look that way for your seventeenth birthday fine with me." Madison said looking at her.

"Oh come on you, two you've been at it for almost an hour now, let me just finish it so we can move on and get done." Destiny said with her hands on her hips. She had light auburn hair that was tied up in a ponytail near the top of her head and she had amber colored eyes.

"You can finish if you want but I want her to look perfect." Madison said.

"Fine... so lets see Sakura not pink this time but how about..." Destiny said as she used her magic and suddenly Sakura was wearing a yellow dress with matching gloves and her wings were now in a light yellow color, she had glass shoes made from crystal and a tiara on her forehead it was under her hair and at the middle it had a golden Cherry Blossom with a diamond in the middle.

"Whoa! Who would have thought?" Madison asked.

"Well just a dab of creativity and there you go." Destiny said with a smile. Sakura looked at them both with a confused look until she turned toward the mirror and saw herself and asked, "Wow Dest how did you?" "Do all this?" Her emerald eyes brightened as she looked at how beautiful the dress was.

"You could do it too, just think of something that would be pretty and think of the color you would want it to be. I chose the yellow because I thought you could use a different color instead of pink this time." She said with a smile at her work. Sakura spun around once as the dress caught the air and flared out along with her. Destiny smiled and nodded to herself for doing a nice job on the dress. "Next thing you know you'll want to make costumes for her instead of me doing it." Madison said with a chuckle.

"I don't need to anymore; I got all the Cards remember?" Sakura asked looking at them.

"True but don't you think I should be doing something?" Madison asked.

"You video tape me all the time isn't that enough?" Sakura asked with a pleading look.

"Yeah and since it's your birthday she'll be taping you all day and maybe night." Destiny said with laughter in her voice. "Oh and wait until we start that new school on earth." She added.

"Well how are my little ladies doing?" Natasha asked walking into the room. "My, my, my look at my little girl in her birthday dress for this year and with a tiara must be Destiny's work." She added.

"I'll get the rest of her birthdays." Madison said with and anxious tone. They all laughed. "You need anything mom?" Sakura asked.

"Oh no I just wanted to tell you that we have a visitor and I wanted you all to meet him." She said.

"Him? Oh mom, don't tell me that father went off and did it again. I'm not ready to marry." Sakura whined.

"Yep, I'm sorry sweetie but you do have to wed one day and I suppose your father feels that you should be meeting boys and getting to know them."

"I'll probably end up doing that in school isn't that good enough?" She whined again.

"Well I did want all of you to meet him." Natasha said. "Princess Thing." She added.

"Yeah we know." All three of the girls said concurrently. They sighed and nodded to her.

"Thank you girls." Natasha said with a smile and walked out the room.

"Well looks like you're gonna have to take the dress off." Destiny said. Sakura nodded and walked into her bathroom and changed. She came out wearing a white dress with a pink sash and a pink ribbon in her hair.

Lil LoveStar: Okay that was chapter one. Unfortunately not all the characters made an appearance just yet.

Sakura: You're putting in the meeting of the prince I'm surprised.

Lil LoveStar: Well you sounded so miserable. Alright until then JA.


	2. The Devil Prince and his Dragon

Chapter 2: The Devil Prince and his Dragon

Lil LoveStar: Hi this is my second chapter and well still not all the characters are here but most of them will have been introduced.

Kero: Am I in this?

Lil LoveStar: Oh hi Kero yea you are but you're good this is the bad part.

Kero: Oh Munching in pie can I still watch?

Lil LoveStar: Yea just don't make a mess. ON WITH THE STORY!

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" A yell loud enough for the universe was heard as a seventeen-year-old boy walked to his room yelling at the girl attached to him...literally (AN: I don't mean like stuck with, just clinging).

"But Xiaolang?" A girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes whined cling to him harder.

"Look Tri I have work to do." Xiaolang said with a frown on. He had sparkling amber eyes and chestnut colored hair.

"Yeah like feeding that dragon of his." Eli said walking out of the shadows. He had midnight blue eyes covered behind a thin pair of glasses and the hair to match it.

"And we all know Sisqo loves to eat girls." Michael added. He had dark brown hair and mischievous looking but beautiful brown eyes. Tri frowned at them and let go of Xiaolang and said as she turned to leave, "I hope that thing eats you both instead."

"Thank you, but now I'm afraid what you're both going to ask me to do this time." Xiaolang said.

"Nothing special, just when are we starting at that new school is all?" Michael asked.

"I think mother said in three weeks." Xiaolang said walking down the hall as they followed him.

"I wonder if the rumors are true then." Eli said with an evil smile on.

"What?" They both asked.

"Supposedly, angels are going to be attending as well and we are going to take Phy Ed, fighting, and swimming with us. But it's only a rumor." Eli said looking at them.

"Hmm I've never seen an angel before." Michael said.

"Neither have I! Hey hold it!" Kalvin yelled out running toward them. "Well my father told me that they're very beautiful and can't lie." He added.

"I heard they have halos." Michael said. They all shrugged not knowing if he was right or not.

"You want to know something I remember about them?" Eli asked them. They all looked at him. "Well it is said that one of them has the Clow Cards that were created by Clow Reed."

"Yeah and look at the reincarnation right in front of us." Xiaolang said frowning. "You don't know who has them all great one?" He asked sarcastically.

"I have an idea but I'm not really sure." Eli said with a grin.

"Didn't the Clan want those Cards?" Rio asked floating above them.

Xiaolang sighed and said, "Yeah and unfortunately they'll ask me to get them as a shitty way of saying its training."

"Well as you know we would have to go with you because it's our duty to accompany you as your cousins and the future heirs." Michael said.

"Well the Master of the Cards might be attending the school so it would be a lot easier." Rio said with a devilish smile.

"Mistress." Eli corrected. "The Card Master is a Mistress."

"Really? Well you just made it easier for us Eli." Xiaolang said with a frown then a smile.

"We have to go after a good bitch, I don't like it." Michael said.

"Better than going after a good bastard." Rio said. They all nodded. They kept walking down to the very end of the hall and walked threw a huge door to revel a huge, green dragon with black wings and red eyes. "Well hello Sisqo, how's my dragon doing?" Xiaolang said giving him a light pat. "He's fine I decided to check on him." A female voice said walking toward them.

"Well hello beautiful." Michael said with a devilish smile.

"Don't start Mike I'm only here for one reason and one person." She said seductively walking toward Xiaolang. "Well your highness?"

"Sorry Meiling I've got business later." He lied. "But I'll try to make the time."

"Liar, but if you don't hurry I'll be gone and then you'll be all alone with Tri." She said with a superior grin.

"XIAOLANG!" A male voice sounded.

"Great it's your brother." Meiling said with a frown. "I'll see you later Little Wolf." She added as she flew off. A loud bang was suddenly heard as a devil at the age of seventeen stormed into the room, his normally dark amber eyes now red with fury and his brown hair. "Darius." Xiaolang said with a slight frown.

"Cut the shit! And tell me why the Clan assigned you with a new mission?" Darius said glaring at him, knowing he was the older one by five minutes.

"Speak of it and they always hear you." Michael said with a frown.

"I wouldn't know Darius. I suppose father wanted me to retrieve the Cards for a reason." Xiaolang said.

"Yeah the pure-hearted devil." Darius chuckled as Xiaolang glared at him then grabbed him and punching him in his face. "Pure-hearted my ass." He spat and let him go.

"Very good Little Dragon." Darius said with an evil grin.

"It's Wolf." Xiaolang said as he exited his dragon's den with Eli, Rio, Kalvin, and Michael following him.

Lil LoveStar: How'd you like it? I hope you did

Meiling: Well that was boring

Roxi: Says you

Sakura: Just wait until they meet each other in the story

Darius: Why did you let him hit me?

Xiaolang: She'll talk about it later you ass

Lil LoveStar: Well let me stop before there's a dog and cat fight

Monica: Meow!

Michael: Ahooo!


	3. Sakura’s Birthday and The Class of Good ...

Chapter 3: Sakura's Birthday and The Class of Good and Evil

Lil LoveStar: HI everyone! Well this is chapter three for you I hope you like it and RR with sugar and spice on top

"Ready sweetie?" Destiny asked looking at the birthday girl.

"Why aren't you doing this for your own birthday?" Sakura asked giggling.

"Because I don't have to take the crown and beside you're not only my best friend, you're my cousin." Destiny said smiling.

"Yeah, but you're the same age as I am."

"Yeah but I'm the queen's niece not her daughter." Destiny said adding new touches to Sakura's dress.

"You want that crown we all know it." Jimmy said jokingly. He had hazel colored eyes with the same hair to match it. He was one of Destiny's older brothers, the youngest to be exact.

"No she wanted to stay a princess and become Sakura's personally slave." BJ said with a smirk. He had light brown eyes and auburn hair, he was the oldest out Destiny's brothers.

"Not in a million years Benjamin." Destiny said kicking him.

"What are you going to do without the crown then?" Von asked her, he had black hair and light amber eyes, and unlike the rest of his siblings he got his looks from his father instead of their mother. He was the second, a few years after BJ. Sakura laughed at the sibling argument. "Hey squirt! You ready to present yourself yet?" Sakura's older brother Tori yelled walking in.

"Just what I need another person to kick." Destiny said changing Sakura's wings to a light yellow color.

"Hey Dest tell me who's worst Tori or BJ?" Sakura asked giggling at the looks she got.

"Oh that's easy... BJ." Destiny said shining the crystal shoes she gave Sakura.

"No way! Tori calls me monster and now he's started on squirt." She whined causing Tori to smirk. Destiny shrugged, motioning for Sakura to step into the shoes. "I don't believe that, BJ calls me a monster, squirt and also a runt." She said giving Sakura a little glittered eye liner while she looked at BJ smirk.

"Oh yeah but he got the monster and squirt stuff from Tori." Sakura said quickly before Destiny put clear lip gloss on her.

"Tori never called you munchkin." Destiny said. As she zippered up the dress all the way.

"I guess but... fine you win BJ's worst." She said with a sigh.

"Thank you now stay still and I mean stay still." Destiny said, twirling her finger near her hair creating curls as she twirled. Since Sakura's shoulder length hair was in a high ponytail all she had to do was add curls. When she was finished she took the mirror and put it in front of Sakura. She gasped and twirled slowly. Destiny nodded at her work and knew Madison was going to tape this all day and night long. "Now the finishing touch." She said holding her hands out, forming a gold crown with a Cherry Blossom in the middle that was made of diamond and was surrounded by emeralds. "Yellow and green are always good together." She said putting it on her head gently not to ruin the curls. "The Cherry Blossom Princess." She said lastly.

"Thank you." Sakura said with a tear in her eye.

"Oh stop or otherwise you won't have the heart to give BJ his prize for first place and you get to do Tori since it's your day." Sakura just nodded as they started toward the door, they stopped in front of BJ and they both kicked him them they walked out Sakura winked at Destiny as she used her magic to have a pie fall on Tori's head. "Hmm, some angels." A female voice said laughing.

"Well we all can't be as bad as you Roxi." Destiny said smiling at her floating in the air. Roxi had mahogany colored hair and brown eyes with a slight hint of red to give them a bronze color.

"Well I suppose if I weren't an only child I would be worst no?" She asked.

"Probably not if he were your older brother maybe." Sakura said with a smile

"Oh I don't know princess we might be wrong about our cousin." Destiny said.

"Well we'd better get going before I miss my birthday." Sakura said spreading her wings and taking off Destiny and Roxi following her. They flew toward a large castle shining brightly. They landed and walked inside toward large golden doors as they slowly opened to reveal the royal family, the council of angels, and friends to celebrate the birth of the four princesses but mostly Sakura since she was in line for the crown. "Girls there you are." Aiden the king said. Sakura inherited his looks more than her mother's like Tori did. Be side him was Natasha and Tori who managed to make it there before them and get cleaned off. Around them were the other members of the royal family. Aiden's sister Dominique, Roxi's mother was seated at the far right of her big brother. Natasha's sister Samantha, Madison's mother was seated next to Tori, and lastly seated right next to her was her sister Odessa Destiny's mother and her older brothers. Madison slowly walked next to them as they all turned fully toward their guests and curtsied in their different colored dress looking like a small rainbow.

During the whole celebration the royal family seemed to talk about how much the girls have grown and how it was time for them to marry. Which of course they didn't want to hear. "I wish they wouldn't talk about this." Sakura said sighing.

"Well I suppose we have to it is our obligation." Madison said with a serious face.

"Well by the look on your face you'd rather not." Roxi said. "Personally I'd rather wonder what's happening in two weeks when we start at that new school." She added.

"Wow Roxianne I never thought you would talk of schooling in all the years I've known you." Destiny said. "But yes I would rather worry about anything except getting married."

"Oh please MC you've always wanted to get married ever since you were little." Roxi said with a chuckle.

"Don't call me that, you know mother doesn't want my second name to be mentioned. And besides I don't want to marry someone I don't even know."

"Who knows you might end up marrying the opposite of yourself." Natasha said smiling at them.

"Natasha don't talk about them. I don't believe our girls will even take a second look at them." Samantha said with a slight frown.

"Well it is the time of the tale Sam and as mother said it would cause of a many even the joining of our worlds."

"And the changing of dark to light. I know sister but I don't believe it will start over the conquest of the Cards." Samantha said sternly.

"Believe sister believe in her stories mother taught us to believe and expect the unexpected." The girls looked at the mother/aunt with confused looks as they spook of something to come.

The first day of school

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kero yelled at her to get up.

"One minute." Sakura groaned turning over. Kero sighed and turned into Keroberos and got a bucket of water and was about to splash it on her when a blow horn was heard. "SAKURA! WAKE UP BEFORE WE'RE LATE." Destiny yelled. Sakura and Keroberos were having heart attacks as she came to her room. She looked at them both and said, "Well I told you I would wake you up if you didn't, now hurry up."

"Why are you my cousin?" Sakura asked getting up. "I used to be a very good angel, now I have a bad side."

"Oh Sakura please don't take me out of the family, at least wait until I hit 18 and have my own life out of here. Or at least when you have the crown." Destiny said with her bottom lip trembling playfully.

"Don't worry I don't think she will do that." Keroberos said turning back to Kero. Destiny nodded and walked out the room. Sakura shook her head and went into the bathroom to get ready. By the time she came down stairs Destiny, Madison, and Roxi were waiting for her. Madison had a muffin for her since she took her time upstairs. They were each wearing white dresses with their wings matching since they were supposed to be in all white at the school. "Ready for school girls?" Roxi asked spreading her wings.

"Not really. I don't know about this whole devil and angel school. There would be a lot of fighting going down." Destiny said.

"It supposed to be an experiment." Madison said dryly. The girls chuckled at her statement. "It's true though and they'll be watching us the whole time." She added.

"I believe it has something to do with... what was it... oh goodness." Sakura stuttered. "It had to do with something that happened a long time ago."

"We might find out in history class." Roxi said groaning. "Hate that class so much."

"Maybe Dest should tutor you in it." Madison said. "And in science." She added.

"Oh don't remind me." Roxi whined.

"Well I hope that this year that I pass math." Sakura said. They flew down to what was called the middle world and the bridge of heaven and hell, Earth. But it was inhabited by both devils and angels. Some believed that it was the only way to keep the worlds at least in contact even though ten years ago there was no connection between the warring worlds but after the objective of both sides were pronounced gone they made the bridge. But only few knew that the objective of these sides were still in existence but were changed and are in the possession of the princess Sakura Avalon. Not many have figured out this well kept secret because of the fear of another war.

They looked at the structure in front of them and gaped. It was four stories tall it had a soccer field outside and a separate building for the gym and an indoor pool behind the building. They walked in and found their homeroom. As they walked they found the biggest surprise. A class of angels and devils of course but it was an extremely small class there were exactly nine angels and nine devils, in the sex area there were nine girls and boys but the sides seemed the exact opposite of the other. Seven of the boys were devils and two girls whereas there were seven girls that were angels and two boys. The teacher walked in and to everyone surprise she was an angel and Destiny's older cousin Isolene Roberts, she wasn't related to Madison, Sakura or Roxi but they considered her to be. Destiny smiled to her older cousin who returned it before saying, "Well as some of you know you're the experiment class that was put together to see how well you could get along with each other, now I'm Ms. Roberts and I will be teaching you science, music and your physical education which will include your fighting abilities and that includes magic. Now angels I'm going to have to ask you to put on the halos please." They all nodded and set there head ornaments on.

The devils rolled their eyes. Ms. Roberts looked at her class for the year and decided where to seat them. When she was up to the last four she said, "Well I'm to the infamous four of the class?" They looked at the other. Destiny, Michael, Xiaolang, and Sakura. They had emotionless faces as they looked. "Well let's see how about Ms. Avalon you sit behind Ms. Taylor. Ms. Charles sit next to her. And Mr. Li sit behind Ms. Avalon and Mr. Cortez behind Ms. Charles." Rio and Kalvin looked up at their Sensei as she called those girls the same last names they had, but shrugged it off. They sat in their respectable seats as Ms. Roberts explained the special rules they had in the class and what they were expected of. Before they were to start their gym class Ms. Roberts said out loud, "Ms. Charles your mother was hoping you would go by your unofficial name while you're in school and your friends would call you by it. Same with you Ms. Cortez." The girls nodded as everyone lined up to go out to the field. "Ok now after this class I would like you're after school gym activity." Ms. Roberts said. "Ok now since we're supposed to be having our gym class and this is a special class we'll be having fighting drills as well and I thought we would start off with that. Now I want all of you to start stretching."

After the class was ready she put them into a circle and said, "Ok now I know you are all quick so I want you to surprise the person I chose to put in the middle, the person in the middle has to avoid it. It's to see how aware you are of your surroundings and how quick you can move." "Alright let's start with... Den, Tri." Tri rolled her eyes and walked in the middle of the circle and looked around. Their Sensei blew her whistle and everyone disappeared. Tri looked around trying to find the other students. Her eyes widened and she quickly turned, Neil appeared before her and she simply said, "You're out angel."

During the bout no one was able to surprise her until it came down to the last nine. Darius was the first to surprise her. Next were Eli, then Michael, Rio, Kalvin, and Meiling. The last three were harder for her to pinpoint much less see now that they were moving faster. The first to surprise her from behind was Xiaolang who smirked before going over with the other students. The last two seemed to move a little slower, she could now see they were wearing white. She turned expecting one of them but she came from the back and tapped her lightly she turned to find what looked like a fragile girl smile brightly at her with a hint of mischief and said, "Got you." Tri stared at her as she went over to the Sensei and smiled at her again. Tri gritted her teeth and clench her fist at her, unknowing of the last one right behind her until she tapped her the same way. She turned to find another fragile girl smiling the same way but her eyes didn't hold the same mischief but innocence. She gaped at her as she gave her a questioning look, before anything could be said their Sensei blew her whistle and they gathered in a circle once again. By the time most of the class had gone there were three more to go.

"Ok now how about... Ms. Charles." Ms. Roberts said looking at her. She nodded and walking in the circle and looked at her classmates before the whistle sounded. She looked around at their movements, then took a deep breath and closed her eyes and waited. She quickly turned as the first came behind her. She opened her eyes to look at one of the girls and smiled.

After most of students lost to Destiny there were only five more to go. This time she kept her eyes open and looked around. Darius came at her side and was very close but she looked at him with a serious look at how close he was. He eyes were wide that she got him. He continued to stare at her as she continued. Sakura came behind her only to have her look at her with a mischievous smile. "You're using your magic again Dest." Sakura said with a serious look.

"Yeah I know that's how I did it and you should try it. Oh and don't say that to loud Sakura, it's Monica." Sakura nodded as she watched the rest of Destiny's turn. The last three moved faster then before, but she stayed focused and watched closely. Xiaolang came at her first from the front (Lil LoveStar: So bold Xiaolang. Xiaolang smirking). But he didn't scare her she just looked at him in wonder. Xiaolang looked at her in amaze that she was able to get him after he'd gotten all the others so far. She blinked at him as he walked over toward the others. The last two were moving to fast for her to see them but she kept her eyes and ears open for them. The first came at her toward the right side. She saw it as he was in front of her. "Wait. Who won that one?" Chelsea asked looking at their Sensei.

"Really I believe we just had a tie." Ms. Roberts said smiling. They watched the last round as Monica looked around. When her last challenge came at her he was coming from the front. She noticed, but he picked up speed to psyche her out. It worked. He came quickly and almost got her until she looked and stared straight at him. They were staring at the other, noticing something familiar about the other, but the whistle blew before any thought was put into it. "Well I believe we have two ties. And I must say that you did really well Ms. Charles." Ms. Roberts said smiling. Destiny looked away from her adversary toward her cousin and nodded and smiled. Kalvin looked at her at hearing the last name a second time. He had to know why and how had she had the same last name as he did.

After Xiaolang had finished with winning all the rounds except for Sakura, Darius, and Destiny. It was Sakura turn to try it. She stepped to the middle of the circle and looked around before the whistle went. She'd gotten everyone in the end until it came down to her last three. Darius almost got her until she looked behind her, ending it in a tie, Destiny got her easily. And her last proved to be the hardest to track; he was swift and quick and left little or no signals of his whereabouts. Finally he came at her front which she caught on to, but he quickened. She almost lost it until she focused and looked straight as he came. It was a tie.

Lil LoveStar: Well that's it. I'll get the next one ready for you soon


	4. Cat and Dog fights never end good

Chapter 4: Cat and Dog fights never end good

Destiny: I heard that Lil LoveStar.

Lil LoveStar: Remember you're supposed to be using Monica D.

Monica: Yeah alright.

Meiling: Who's going to be in the cat fights?

Tomoyo: I hope we're not in it.

Roxi: Forget the cat fights I want to see the dog ones.

The other classes seemed a little boring to Sakura as the day progressed. None of the demons were interested, which she didn't find hard to believe. Finally after their language class it was lunch time and all her friends were out under the cherry blossom tree, sitting. "Saku? What are you waiting for?" Monica asked her. Sakura looked at her and said, "I'm coming." She sat at the base of the tree while her friends sat around her. "Can you believe that History class?" Roxi asked groaning at the mentioning of it.

"It's not that hard." Nikki said smiling. "I can't wait until we learn about the controversies that occurred in heaven." She added.

"Did you know that disagreements came from that word?" Zachary asked smiling. Everyone looked to Chelsea to see her reaction. She looked at then and said simply, "It's true." They all gasped and laughed together.

Xiaolang

"I can't believe anyone could listen to that babble." Tri said disgusted. "If you must talk about something, it should be fashion among the girls and soccer and fighting for boys.

"They're angels what do you expect?" Eli asked sipping tea.

"Forget their conversation. What I would like to know is how those girls over there were so good at our game?" Michael asked snorting.

"They were probably trained. But it seems like they are normal angels, nothing really special." Meiling said looking away from them.

"What I would like to know most of all is how a good portion of them have our last names." Rio said looking at the girl known as Taylor-san. She seemed to look like him, but she was no devil so how could she resemble him? Xiaolang snorted and said, "I wouldn't worry about it that much." The bell rang five minutes later and everyone assembled in the yard. "Well I see that all of you are ready to start your last outside activity for the day." Ms. Roberts said looking at her class. "Well there is one thing that you'll need." She snapped her fingers and a crate of swords appeared. "Each of you take one, they're very light so you should have no problems. This is one of the exercises we will practice the most."

"Sensei?" Tri raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Den?"

"I was wondering if we were sparing or if we were going to do a workout?"

"Well you are supposed to be working out, but I know for a fact that most of you know how to spar and can fight each other. And I would like you to use your magic to help you."

"If you need it." Xiaolang whispered to the other devils as they snickered at the angels. Ms. Roberts cleared her voice to get their attention. "Well since you little devils believe that you can do it without using magic then how about we only have the angels use magic?"

"Um... Sensei out of all due respect I believe that you would be proving his point in his eyes. With all respect I suggest that none of us use magic unless we really need it." Monica proposed. Ms. Roberts nodded; she blew the whistle for them to start. Nearing the end of the period it started to lightly rain as the clash of swords sounded in the air. Exactly two angels were left and five devils against them. Each clash became louder and it sounded with the approaching thunder. Sakura pierced Meiling without even realizing it and she was out. But the clashed sounded even louder as lightening reflected their images. Both Sakura and Monica pierced Darius with back to back and smiled at him. He stared at them with amazement as they only had Xiaolang, Kalvin, and Michael to deal with. Xiaolang pierced Sakura as she pierced him and they were both out. Monica watched Sakura sit under the Cherry Blossom tree to watch her.

Kalvin and Michael decided to finish her off together to claim the victory for the devils. They slashed different ways to catch her off guard; she dodged it just in time. She threw her halo at Michael before he could go for her abdomen. It came back to her as fast as she threw it and continued. Kalvin and Michael were ready for one last confrontation when they both came at her head from in front and behind her. She quickly used her magic, which everyone felt too, she give herself two swords. All four swords clashed as lightening hit and the thunder crashed. Everyone looked in awe as the final whistle was blown and they rushed inside. "Well it seems that in the sides' part of this fight the devils won." Ms. Roberts said. The devils cheered until she continued, "But what I really wanted to see who was the best fighter and I would say that Charles-san won that. So officially the angels won." All the girls squealed and hugged Monica for that brilliant maneuver as the final bell rang and that day was done.

On their way out Sakura, Tomoyo, Roxi, and Monica ran into Tri, Kalvin, Meiling, Eli, Michael, Darius, and Xiaolang. "I don't understand it. It's like some bad dream. No one and I mean no one has been able to beat me. But yet you both did it at the same time." Darius said with a scowl at Sakura and Monica. Sakura just blinked and Monica shrugged her shoulders as they spread theirs wings, but Tri stopped them.

"I've never known an angel that was able to pierce me but it seems we did it at the same time. Aren't I right Avalon?" Xiaolang asked. "And never have I seen my cousins get beat by an angel, let alone such a fragile looking one." He said to Monica. She blinked, acting like she didn't know what he was talking about. She looked at Sakura who was giving her a stop-acting-like-that look.

'Oh but Sakura I always act this way. Why stop now?' Monica asked telepathically.

'Because you know that you only should act like that when we're home, not here.' Sakura said.

'I think you'd better do something MC.' Roxi said. Monica nodded and said out loud, "If you want to fight me then you have all year to practice. There's a big challenge this year in the Martial Arts area, you can fight me then but I suggest that you wait." "And if you want to fight my cousin then you will have to go threw me Xiaolang Li."

"Don't call him by his first name wench." Tri snarled. Monica looked at her with an amused look and said telepathically, 'Well the bitch speaks.'

'DESTINY! You know better then to use that language.' All three girls yelled at her. 'Well at least I didn't say it out loud.' Monica said. "Ok Den I won't call Li by his first name. Happy?"

"No you little wannabe! How is it that you could have beaten us so easily and using only a little magic; which I believe is all you have." Tri said smirking.

"From where I come from the first thing you learn is to not depend on magic to win anything. Instead I use my fighting skills mostly." Monica smirked back. "Add during all of class I noticed that you didn't use magic either so why are you beefing on me?"

"Because angels are weak creatures and they only CAN use their magic to help them, they have no fighting experience at all." Darius said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"That's not true." Sakura said with a slight frown.

"She's right you know, then how was Monica able to beat you and most of the class today without her fighting abilities?" Roxi asked with a sly smile. Darius glared at her before launching himself toward her pinning her to the ground. "Got anything else to say?" He asked.

"Let me go!" Roxi yelled.

"Hey! You heard the lady!" Tomoyo yelled smacking him. He got off of Roxi and glared at Tomoyo. He walked up to her and pushed her to the floor. "Baka! You know there is no fighting on the school grounds!" Michael yelled getting annoyed.

"Well instead of fighting them here why don't we take them a more private area?" Kalvin asked with an evil smile on.

"I think that will do." Meiling said. "If you goody bitches think that you're so good then come with us."

"Sorry but I know that I wouldn't want to rein that pretty face of yours or your friend." Monica said getting ready to fly off.

"Little pussy!" Tri yelled. "You shouldn't be worried about my face you should be worried about your own."

"I wasn't referring to your face I was referring to Cortez-kun. Your face is ugly enough and adding to it would just be too much for anyone to look at." Monica smiled. Tri's wings came out and she flew after her. Monica smiled at Sakura with a childish smile and took off. "Sorry I had to leave you mad but I can't stand getting into a fight when I don't need to!" Monica yelled going almost at her full speed, leaving Tri in her confused state at how fast she was.

"Wow she still got it Saku." Tomoyo said looking at the way Monica flew off. Sakura sighed and said, "Yeah but we still have to deal with this little issue and she left."

"Saku you know MC better than that, she should be back in... three... two... one..." Roxi said looking at her watch. Monica appeared behind Tri and tapped her shoulder. Tri turned and saw Monica with a cheeky smile on and tried to punch her with no avail. "Well since you can't lay a finger on me I supposed we'd better leave and we'll see you tomorrow." She said motioning to the girls. They slowly came up not to get any of them anymore upset. Before Monica turned to leave Tri took out her sword and slashed at Monica's right wing. "AHH! DARN IT!"

"MC!" Roxi yelled. Monica fell near the ground when she landed on Michael, causing him to hit the ground, breaking her fall. "OHH! Wow thanks." Monica said with a slight blush that no one noticed and slowly got up. Sakura flew down and whispered something in her ear. Monica nodded and soon changed into a small pink lion with a heart-shaped tail and Sakura put her on her shoulder and flew in the air and said, "Hope you're happy with what you did!"

Lil LoveStar: Uh oh looks like a problem is arising.

Sakura: Tell me we get them back!

Madison: Monica's ok though Saku.

Sakura: I want to get them back anyway.

Lil LoveStar: You know you shouldn't act like that. And you will get back at them but it's not to hurt them.


	5. Finding the Card Mistress

Chapter 5: Finding the Card Mistress

Lil LoveStar: Here's chapter 5 everyone RR that's all I ask of you.

Sakura: Why is this about them!

Xiaolang: No worries Avalon we need to take over a chapter instead of being stuck with you.

Sakura: YUE, TORI! A boy is picking on me!

Tori: Are you picking on my little sister?

Yue: (crosses his arms)

Xiaolang: What if I was? (Smirked)

Tori: (glares)

Yue: If I were you I'd run kid.

Xiaolang: WHY SHOULD I?!

Sakura: KEROBEROS!

Lil LoveStar: (sighs) I guess we'll be seeing some blood in this. HERE WE GO

"I can't believe he's punishing me!" Tri yelled.

"Well it is your fault that she's hurt." Darius said watching Tri clean the whole castle.

"She deserved it." Tri spat. Meiling flew up behind her with Eli and Kalvin. "But you know that you're not supposed to fight on school grounds unless it's training. So know you're not only in trouble with uncle but with the principal as well." Meiling said. By then Xiaolang and Michael appeared. "And besides your attempt to keep her out of school and commission was in vein anyways or whatever you were trying to do." Eli said looking into a mirror.

"Why is that?" Kalvin asked.

"Because you forgot about the fact that angels heal quickly. So she should be fine in three days." Xiaolang explained. Tri glared at him and muttered under her breath, "Stupid bitch."

"Not only that Xiaolang." Eli said still looking in the mirror. "One of those girls is the Card Mistress so she could have been healed as soon as the Heal Card was used." He added.

"After meeting those girls, which one do you think is the Card Mistress?" Michael asked.

"I think it's that cocky bitch!" Tri yelled.

"You might be right; she showed more magic in her than any of the other girls." Meiling said.

"True but maybe it wasn't her. It could be that Cortez-san instead." Rio said floating in the air. He came down and snuck behind Meiling and put his arms around her waist.

"Let go you baka." Meiling snarled. Rio let go and said, "Do you think it could be that Taylor-chan?"

"She seemed too sweet; she wouldn't have been able to capture the Cards." Darius said. "And I doubt that Avalon is either."

"So you're saying that it is that Charles-chan?" Xiaolang asked. "Maybe she didn't want to heal herself in front of us."

"What are you doing with that mirror ELI, damn it?" Meiling yelled looking at him. Eli stared at the mirror, blinked and said, "Looking at it." "Seeing what is going on with those angels to be more specific."

"WHAT!" Everyone said simultaneously. They ran behind him and looked in the mirror.

Destiny

"OWW! Stop! I'll heal on my own!" Destiny screamed.

"But Dest I have to put this on." Her mother Odessa protested.

"I think it would be better if I were to use the Heal Card." Sakura said.

"No then you'd take the pain." Odessa said.

"I'll use it!" Destiny yelled. "Heal Card! Heal my wing! Heal Card!"

Eli

"Wow I guess you were right about Charles-san." Eli said watching Monica heal herself.

"But why was Avalon holding the Card then?" Xiaolang asked.

"She was probably going to use it since the Heal Card takes the other person's wound and gives the user the pain." Darius said.

"You think they can both use the Clow Cards?" Meiling asked.

"That's not their name anymore." Eli said.

"Then that's why the war was stopped." Kalvin said. "Because those angels pronounced that the Cards were gone, but really they were changed so the devils' couldn't sense it."

"I think you did your homework." Eli said.

"And I think you all should do something about it." A deep voice said from behind them. They all turned to find Xiaolang and Darius's father, Sean standing there.

"Father?" Xiaolang and Darius asked at the same time.

"If you believe that this girl, Charles Monica is the Card Mistress then you have to take the Cards from her." Sean said with a scowl.

"But it's said that the Cards cannot be taken from the Mistress of the Cards that only the side she was born on is to posses the Cards." Darius said looking at the angel in the mirror.

"Well then we'll just have to make a devil out of her." Sean said. "Trap her and take her soul. And the Cards will be ours."

"But we can't trap this one; she's smart and had the ability to sense trouble that comes her way." Kalvin said.

"She didn't know I was going to attack her." Tri retorted.

"Yes she did. She knew that you would attack one of them so she decided that she should be the one. Why do you think that she didn't act so hurt?" Kalvin asked. "She flew right past you in a way that only the blind could not see as a defense for her friends."

"Then use her friends against her." Sean said.

"But her friends are just as skilled." Michael said.

"But... not her emotions." Meiling said remembering something.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"She likes one of the boys in the class and I have a bet on it." Meiling said.

"Who?" Rio asked with a snort.

"I'm thinking that it might be one of you. But she wouldn't show it." Meiling said looking in the mirror at Monica move her wing.

"Well... it seems that you found our little target's weak point." Sean said smirking the same smirk that Xiaolang has. He motioned for the boys to come to him. He placed a sharp knife in each of their hands. They felt great power radiate from them and looked at him in question, "If you can try to court her boys and which ever of you she likes the best; strike her with it on her arm and bring her here. Then strike her here and her soul will be put in this glass and she will be a devil." Sean said. The boys nodded and Tri said, "We'll try to see which one of you she likes."

"That won't work!" Meiling yelled. "You already hurt her, I don't believe that she or her friends and our Sensei will approve or will let her." She added.

Sakura

"I don't get it? Why would you do it?" Sakura asked Destiny.

"Because I didn't know if she was going to attack me or Mad, Roxi, or even you Sakura." Destiny said moving her wing slowly. She closed her eyes at the slight pain but concentrated to change it to a butterfly wing. It was pink with gold trimmings and flapped it; it still hurt but not as much. Destiny sighed and said, "I'm gonna have to use my butterfly wings."

"But you can't on school grounds." Madison said, brushing Sakura's hair as she was fidgeting.

"They know about the attack and they'll allow it for her." Roxi said slowly moving the wing. Destiny closed her eyes again, thinking. 'Why do I have the sudden feeling that we've been watched?' 'Just my imagination, I'm to tense.' She thought. "I hope this won't hurt long." She said out loud.

"Don't worry you should be back to normal by the end of the week." Sakura said. "Why didn't you let me take the pain anyway?"

"Because I didn't want you to feel this. OWW!" Destiny said.

"Don't worry we'll make sure that those devils don't get near you in anyway." Roxi said.

Lil LoveStar: That's it

Sakura: Is Destiny ok?

Lil LoveStar: She's fine.

Destiny: Yeah Saku.

Lil LoveStar: SEE YA!


	6. The Story and the Envestigation

Chapter 6: The Story and Investigation

Lil LoveStar: Here is chapter 6 RR and tell me what you think.

"Ready to go?" Roxi asked.

"Not really, I mean this thing really hurts now." Destiny said looking up at the girls.

"Just try, it should work." Sakura said. Destiny looked at her right wing and sighed. She opened her wings and took toward the air. She almost made it to the girls before she fell. "FLOAT CARD!" Sakura yelled. The Card appeared and stopped Destiny from falling and carried her up. She sighed again and looked at them with a sad look. "It's no big Dest." Roxi said. "But why don't we help you?"

"Well because I know I have to work out this wing, but I might have to use my butterfly wings instead." Destiny said as she came off the Float Card and used her butterfly wings. The Card went back to Sakura and they were off.

School

"Come on be honest?" Destiny said to her cousin.

"What can I tell you miss Charles, except that you might not be able to participate this week." Ms. Roberts said.

"Will that lower her grade?" Madison asked.

"No because it's not her fault that she can't have her fly tests." "But you will be taking them next week." She added. Destiny nodded with a sad look and continued to her homeroom. Madison looked after her as well as Isolene (Remember that's Destiny's big cousin, she's the teacher). "She'll be okay Tomoyo." Isolene said walking away.

Meiling

"Now tell me what are you going to do?" Meiling asked the boys.

"Ask her if she feel better?" Rio asked.

"NO! She'll cut her eyes at you and probably hit you for it." Meiling said frustrated.

"Tell here that she looks pretty." Eli said with a smirk. Meiling looked at him with surprise and said, "Right."

"Then, I'm supposed to say sorry for what Tri did." He continued. "Later on I ask her if she wants me to carry her books." "Then-"

"ELI SHUT IT!" Darius yelled. "GODDAMN IT! Let other people try for once."

"Then try it." Kalvin said. "And Meiling, I'm not going to participate in this because I feel like I'm doing something I shouldn't."

"Like what, it's not like you're related to the hoe." Tri snarled.

"It just doesn't feel right; I mean we have the same last name and everything. I think she even looks a bit like me."

"You're being paranoid." Xiaolang said. "Ok now at lunch we're supposed to approach her and see if she wants to sit with us right?" He asked Meiling.

"Yes and?"

"Oh, no tricks, pranks, and or schemes."

"Very good cousin." Meiling said giving Xiaolang a kiss on the lips. Xiaolang glared at her.

The bell sounded and the devils hurried to their homeroom. The angels were already there and waiting for their teacher. Ms. Roberts stepped in and did attendance. After that she started a discussion with the class. "First of all I want to say that I'm very upset about the incident on Friday. And I'm disappointed in one of our students." Tri glared at Ms. Roberts. "Ms. Den, when did you find it a good idea to hurt Ms. Charles?"

"I felt she deserved it." Tri said looking away.

"And why is that?" Ms. Roberts asked.

"Because she felt that she was superior to me and my friends." "She showed off in class Miss I believe she got what she deserved."

"Excuse me Miss, may I please speak?" Sakura asked.

"Of course Ms. Avalon." Ms. Roberts smiled.

"Monica did not show off during class on Friday, she was just doing as our teacher told us, she used her natural and learned abilities to beat you. You're just jealous because you know someone who's better than you."

"If you believe that you're better why didn't you beat us? Why didn't you win? There are a lot of angels that are stronger than you, all of you, but you're to blind in self-pride to see it." Roxi said.

"Sakura, Roxianne, don't stand up for me." Monica said in a small voice. "I did show off a little, I put too much power into it all. But even if I didn't I would still be able to beat you Tri." She added with a frown.

"Can't beat me at the fly tests this week." Tri smirked. Monica frowned at her then smiled an evil smile. "Oh no?"

"NO you can't not since I cut you." Tri retorted. Monica got up and her butterfly wings appeared. "We'll see who'll beat who."

"You can't compete with butterfly wings." Meiling said. "They don't have the same flap capacity as regular wings." "You'll be fluttering."

"Oh the capacity? You mean like this?" Monica flapped her wings in a full flap instead of a quick flutter. "Anyway, I think its time to change the subject." All the angels smiled at Monica's cool attitude in the situation. Ms. Roberts smiled as well and turned to her class and said, "For our homeroom project we'll be having a contest to see who can write the best story. We'll make it into a play and the writer will be the director." "But other than that you all have three free periods until lunch." She walked up to Monica and said in a whisper, "I'm looked forward to your story D." Monica nodded as she walked out of the classroom.

"Ladies?" Sakura asked.

"Yes?" They all said.

"To the park, until lunch." Sakura said. Roxi opened a window and the girls let themselves out.

"We'll be back before lunch people!" Monica yelled to the devils as she smiled a smile that said 'you can't get me'. The devils glared after her as they flew off. Tri glared after Monica and growled. 'I should have killed the hoe.' She thought.

"Now don't you think that it would be good to follow them to get closer to Charles-san?" Darius asked.

"Well you guys can do that, me on the other hand I think I'll write a story. Getting HER killed." Tri laughed evilly. Everyone sweatdropped at her thought.

"Yeah I think it would be best if you stayed." Meiling said as she walked out the class. Rio followed her out. Eli had an evil smile on, while watching Meiling and Rio, "I wonder?"

"What are you thinking?" Kalvin asked.

"That Rio might be interested in uncle's niece." Eli smirked.

"You think that?" "Oh that will is the best in hell; she'll get off my back." Xiaolang smiled. 'Now all I need is Tri off my back.' He added to himself.

"Well I'm going to the park, you going to join me bro?" Darius asked.

"Yeah sure; Michael, Kalvin you coming?" Xiaolang asked.

"I'm coming." Michael said. Kalvin just shook his head as they left. "Eli could you stay back with me? I need your help." Kalvin asked.

Sakura

"I can't believe you're going to take the flight test." "I mean I don't really think you should, your wings are still not ready for you to fly." Sakura said as Madison braided her hair.

"She felt that she needed to stand up to Tri and that's what she did." Madison said finishing one braid.

"I think it's because she loves a challenge. Kero want some cake?" Roxi asked as Kero flew out of Sakura's bag and took the cake. Eating it quickly he looked over at Destiny as she wrote; 'You're just like your parents kid.' Destiny just sat in tree writing, not saying anything to them. Sakura stopped Madison and shook her head violently to let out the braids and looked at Destiny before getting on one of the swings nearby.

"She's honestly writing for the play. She's content." Sakura laughed. At the bottom of the tree Destiny was in, her bag moved and a little wolf came out, he had hazel colored eyes with a hint of gold, angel wings and gray fur, "She's normally that way when she writes." The little wolf said. He flew up to her and sat on her head.

"Oh come on Showron, you know as well as I do that she doesn't write that much." Sakura said.

"Not when we're around." Kero said with a full mouth.

"Really now?" Roxi asked. Showron and Kero nodded.

Kalvin

"Now this is coming from an inner feeling you have?" Eli asked as they Kalvin looked for a history book in the library.

"Yea, but it might just be a coincidence." Kalvin said as he scanned the books.

"But if what you're saying is true then wouldn't that mean that they are related to Michael and Rio?"

"Well they do have the same last names, and how many times have you seen that?" Kalvin asked.

"Is that the reason you wouldn't flirt with her?"

"I feel that I'm flirting with my mom when I think about it."

"Oh I guess that is uncomfortable; but her? You sure?"

"Don't you think we look alike, even in the slightest way?"

"Well... sought of but it's never crossed my mind, not until you mentioned it."

"Well do you?"

"I would have to get you two next to each other." Kalvin just shrugged at his answer. He pulled out a book that looked really old and opened it. 'I hope I'm wrong.' Kalvin prayed.

Xiaolang

Xiaolang, Michael, and Darius looked at the four girls sitting in the park and smirked. They looked at Monica with a shine in their eyes as if she were pray. They noticed that as the other girls spook she didn't say anything, she was just writing in a gold colored notebook with pink pages. They moved a little closer toward them as they heard more than three voices. Darius looked at the fourth voice that came from something near Sakura; a little golden colored stuffed animal was speaking to them and moving as if it were alive. He looked closer and said, "Keroberos."

"What?" Michael asked.

"Keroberos; the guardian of the seal." Darius said looking at the creature eat a rice ball. Xiaolang looked at the creature his brother was referring to. He heard a more sophisticated voice come from near Monica. On her head was a little grey wolf that was watching her write while talking to the others below them. Xiaolang glared at him as Roxi called him Showron. "Do you see that little wolf?" He asked in a scowl. Michael and Darius looked at the little wolf on Monica's head and snickered.

"Jealous Xiaolang?" Michael asked.

"No. Anyway we have to get back it's almost lunch time." He growled.

Lil LoveStar: Sorry that was short but I'll make the next one longer and there will be SS, DM, and a bit of ME

Kalvin: There is something going on here and I'm on it

Destiny: Don't wear yourself out.


	7. Destiny's Play

Chapter 7: Destiny's Play

Lil LoveStar: Hello kids this is chapter 7. Hope you like RR please.

Destiny: What have you done?

Lil LoveStar: Well for one thing it's the next day of school.

Madison: I don't think that's what she means.

Lil LoveStar: Oh... you'll see.

The next day after those who wrote a story and gave it in Ms. Roberts announced which she liked best. "Ok I have to say that the six plays that were given to me were very good. I loved them all and I'll give the authors extra credit for it, but I had to pick one and I had to make sure that our director would not only pick angels or devils that he or she would pick both." "So I decided on Monica's play." The angels applauded as Monica walked up and took her notebook. "But you didn't write a title." Ms. Roberts said.

Monica blushed from embarrassment and said, "Well that's because I couldn't think of one."

"Have you now?"

"Umm... I think I'll call it Una Noche."

"Hmm... One Night...that sounds perfect." "Now I hope you already know who will play the parts." Monica nodded and looked at her notebook and said. "I made their names into a code so I would remember." Looking at the names in her notebook she began, "Three of the six guards will be Taylor Rio." Ms. Roberts signaled him to come up front. "The second is Charles Kalvin and the third is Cortez Michael." "The other three are not in this class, if you don't mind."

"Who are they?" Ms. Roberts asked.

"My older brothers, Jimmy, Von, and BJ Charles." Kalvin's eyes widened as she said she had older brothers. "They can join us, but isn't... Jimmy is twenty-one, Von is two years older than Jimmy and BJ is a year older than Von." Monica nodded as she used her magic to bring her brothers here. They fell through the ceiling each, "Opps, sorry you guys, you ok?"

"Yeah... as soon as I kill you." BJ said as they got up. Monica smiled nervously and said to them, "You guys are going to be in my play." They looked at each other, the class they were in front of then to her and said together, "Ok."

"Ok now the main characters are Li Darius. Den Tri, Cortez Roxianne and Moon Eli."

"The hero?" Sakura asked.

"Is Xiaolang." Monica answered. 'Why me?' Xiaolang asked himself.

"And the leading lady?" Von asked.

"Sakura." Monica said. Ms. Roberts nodded as she finished and said, "Monica will tell us about the play after lunch, we're going to have music class first and you can join us gentlemen." There were some groans and smiles from the students. Monica's brothers looked at each other and nodded.

"Can we laugh at them if they can't sing?" BJ asked.

"If you do bro, you'll get beat up. We're all capable of hurting you remember?" Monica asked. BJ frowned as they started downstairs to the conservatory.

"YO Von! Play it!" Roxi said. Von looked at Ms. Roberts for approval. She nodded as he went over to the piano and started to play. Madison started to sing, as Chelsea, Rita and Nikki came in. Rio sang in a low but angelic voice that surprised a few. Roxi played her harp softly as Eli and Kalvin both sang (GAY I KNOW) with voices like Rio's. Darius and Xiaolang both glared at their friends. Tri blew a piccolo and Meiling blew a flute. Madison, Chelsea, Rita and Nikki stopped as Sakura and Monica sang a duet. Roxi, Tri and Meiling slowly stopped as Von slowed down as Sakura and Monica finished. Monica's brothers and Ms. Roberts clapped, "Very good girls, class. Very good. But I believe that it would even be better if the Li brothers joined next time?" Ms. Roberts asked. Darius and Xiaolang just 'Humphed' and looked away. Ms. Roberts sighed and said, "Its time for lunch anyway. Afterward Monica is going to explain the play."

During Lunch

"So (swallow) what did your (chew) crazy mind think up this time?" BJ asked Monica.

"What do you mean?" She asked taking notes and making grammatical changes in her gold notebook.

"I believe he's talking about your play Charles-chan." Eli smiled at her.

"Good afternoon Mr. Moon, may I ask why you are here?" Von asked.

"Certainly, I was going to ask Charles-chan about her play, and what it was about." Eli said looking straight at Von.

"But didn't Ms. Roberts say that you were going to tell the whole class after lunch?" Roxi asked Monica. Monica looked up from her notebook and smiled at Roxi and nodded. She turned to Eli as she got up and motioned for him to follow her. Eli complied, they both walked over to Eli's friends.

"Hello Charles-chan." Darius and Xiaolang both said. She smiled and bowed her head. "I'm surprised that not all your friends are with you right now." She said looking around.

"They're somewhere around here, but could you tell us about the play please?" Darius asked feeling sick at his use of words.

"That's the reason I came over here, I have a favor to ask of you three."

"Anything." Xiaolang choked out.

"All three of you have important rolls, I gave them to you because I knew you could play them with a sense of realism, but I know that you're all trouble-makers at heart and all I ask is that you don't ruin this."

"Of course, we would never do such a thing, when we know it's important to you." Xiaolang said kissing her hand. She smiled with a hint of nervousness as she said her thank you and walked off.

"You're quite the charmer Xiaolang." Meiling said from behind him.

"Humph! She didn't deserve it, not from Xiaolang." Tri glared at her.

"I wouldn't worry about it Tri, Xiaolang has no interest in her." Kalvin said with his nose in a book.

"Where have you been?" Rio asked annoyed.

"The library; ever since the beginning of lunch." Kalvin said still staring at the book.

"For what?" Darius asked.

"There's something about those angels, I don't think you've noticed." He said turning a page.

BJ

"What was that about?" BJ asked frowning at Monica.

"Oh that? Nothing, they're trying to court me, I'm not sure why but I can tell." Monica smiled.

"You seemed to enjoy it." Jimmy said with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"I just thought it was adorable." She said looking at her book once more.

"I believe Li Xiaolang kissing your hand seems a little out of place." Roxi frowned.

"Then who do think he should be kissing?" Sakura asked with a chuckle.

"To be perfectly honest, I think that should have been your hand." Roxi smiled innocently.

"HOE!" Sakura started to blush.

"Then I paired them perfectly." Monica smiled.

After Lunch

The play is called Una Noche; it means One Night in Spanish. It's about this sword master by the name Reed Avalon who was known for saving others in the dead of night, he was known as the Blue Dragon, which is Eli's character. He was killing off his main adversary's kingdom, which is Darius; Darius later challenged him to a duel to the death. They fought to the extent of there endurance. In the end Avalon lost his only daughter to Darius Kinomoto.

Now after twenty-three years the young girl had grown into a beautiful woman and because she was stolen she had two sisters, Trianne and Roxianne Kinomoto; her name was Ying Fa Kinomoto. At a dance her father was hosting, she meets the most yearned for man in the world, Li Syaoran, a rich, young, handsome and dashing man. They fell in love after a dance they had.

Her father detested him though and told him to never come back to his kingdom; his guards beat him and threw him into the river. He was miles away by the time he awoke, and he found an old house nearby and went inside. A sword was slashed at him as he went in. An old man came out of the shadows to him. They got to know each other and Syaoran told him about Ying Fa and her father, the old man became, joyous and enraged at the same time. He decided to teach Syaoran how to sword fight; even if he knew and was the best in his country the old man taught him more. Later he went back to the kingdom as the Green Dragon. And took down the guards then went after Ying Fa, they consummated-

"Hold it Monica R W Charles; I'm going to actually do that!" Sakura hollered.

"Can I continue, and then I'll explain." Monica said.

Her father later found out and confronted Syaoran and they fought it out, but bombs were planted by Darius all over the mansion. Reed soon after showed up to help, he revealed that he was Ying Fa's father and that her real name was Sakura Avalon but after Darius pierced him in the stomach and Syaoran killed him. Reed died and Sakura and Syaoran later on had a baby boy in a huge mansion and lived happily. Of course Syaoran always told there son about his stories and adventures as the Green Dragon.

"Ok now ask." Destiny smiled. Everyone raised their hand, even her brothers. Her eyes widened and she scratched her head. She pointed at Roxi, "Why is Syaoran going to be called the Green Dragon and not the Blue Dragon?"

"Because his favorite color is green." Monica said then she pointed to Xiaolang, "First of all how do you know that and why do I have to fall in love with Sakura?"

"Well I looked at your file and that's what it said and it's only a play Xiaolang, you're not going to really fall in love with her and if you do then... oh well." She pointed to Sakura.

"Am I really going to have sex with Li?" Monica fell over anime style, she quickly got up, cleared her throat and said with dignify, "Of course not, you're just to make it look like it." Sakura, Tri and Xiaolang glared at her as she continued.

Tori

Tori started coughing like crazy when Julian asked, "Are you ok?"

"No, I think I just had a bad omen, something happened." Tori said glaring at a picture of Destiny.

"Oh you're just over reacting Tori sweetness!" Ruby said clinging to him. But Tori wasn't so sure.

Sakura

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Xiaolang, Sakura, and Tri yelled, both with veins popping out their heads, and showing sharp fangs.

"THAT YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE IT LOOK REAL, YOU WON'T ACTUALLY DO IT YOU LIITLE BABIES!" Monica yelled right back. "It's not that big a deal, and you will do it." She said, her eyes turning red. Xiaolang glared and Sakura pouted as they said, "Fine." Tri glared hard.

"According to this thing, Li has to sing and Sakura has to speak Spanish." BJ said looking threw Monica's notebook. She got mad and took the book and almost smacked him with it. "Yes they do, but it's a simple thing and also to add action to this Eli has a sword fight with Darius, Xiaolang fights my brothers, Kalvin, Rio Michael, and Darius as well." "So I suggest that you all practice."

"What about Tri and me?" Roxi asked.

"Well you're both going to dance in it, Tri is going to try to kill Sakura... umm... and that's about it." "Oh and Meiling I was hoping you could be the stage manager."

"Yea ok." Meiling said taking a copy of the script.

"Good I believe you're finished?" Ms. Roberts asked.

"Yes, we'll start tomorrow. Do we get time out of regular classes?" Rio asked.

"You have your flight test first then the rest of day you have to work on the play." Ms. Roberts smiled.

After Class

"Hey Charles-san!" Tri yelled.

"Yeah Den-chan?"

"Why am I trying to kill Sakura anyway?"

"Well because you're jealous of her because she caught the eye of the dashing Li Syaoran." "I know you like him so it would be the best part for you, I chose everyone because I knew they would put some realism into it."

"But she still gets him." Tri frowned.

"I don't want him for real Den, so don't worry." Sakura said.

"That's all I wanted to know, see you." Tri said walking off.

"That was very peculiar." Showron said getting out of Monica's bag, "I thought she hated you?"

"She does, I just think she was asking." Sakura said taking for the air.

Next Day

"READY ALL?" Ms. Roberts yelled as everyone was in the air, ready for their fly test. (AN: Sorry all I'm going to be very quick with this) They all nodded at the whistle was blown. They all flew at an amazing speed; the object was to go around the world as many times as possible before the whistle was blown again, which they could all magically hear. Fourteen of them had already made three laps after the whistle. A little later ten of them made six more. Right before the whistle sounded, Sakura, Xiaolang, Monica, Kalvin, Michael and Darius made four more.

"Alright the best out of the whole entire class were Ms. Charles, Mr. Charles, Li's, Ms. Avalon and Mr. Cortez." Ms. Roberts clapped. "I'm quite surprised you chose to use your angel wings when you were still recovering Monica and you still made the best time." "Now how about you all get some drinks and we'll start." The class went to get drinks and headed to the Auditorium.

"Madison did you finish the designs for the dresses and suits?" Monica asked.

"I finished the designs only for the suits." Madison sighed.

"Fine, I'll look at them later, did you boys practice like I requested?" She asked her brothers, Kalvin, Eli, Darius and Xiaolang. They all nodded. "Good because I want to see how good you all are." While watching the boys Meiling came up to her and a whispered in her ear, "What kind of set do you want, I don't think we have the right one."

"I'll handle that. Tell your cousin not to actually pierce his friend." She added, watching Darius stab Kalvin. "OK there will be death but not until the night of the play!" She yelled, frowning at Darius, she was glad that they all knew how to use magic to heal themselves or otherwise a good amount of her classmates would be dead before the play.

Two hours later

"Ok... Roxi I need your boom box." Monica said. "Eli, Xiaolang, Sakura could I see you real quick?" Roxi brought her boom box and Monica put a CD in it and gave Eli the headphones, "You're going to sing that." He just nodded with a sweatdrop on his head. Monica gave him the lyrics and the CD, "Scratch the CD, you're getting me another." She put another CD in and gave the headphones to Xiaolang, "You're singing this and I know you can sing Li." She gave him the lyrics and paused the song, "Sakura... you're going to say this, I know what it means and you have to learn and memorize it, you don't have to remember what the words mean, just remember what to say." She gave her the words, "Since I only have one CD with this song you'll both have to practice together." "Xiaolang, when Eli has to sing his song you're going to be sword training and at a certain time you're going to fight him during the song."

"What's the name of Eli's song?" Xiaolang asked.

"Beat It by: Michael Jackson." Monica said.

"Do I have to know all of this?" Sakura asked.

"If you want Von could teach you, and you'll have an early start on Spanish class at the end of the year." She chuckled. Sakura just gave her a look and read the words in Spanish, "But I still talk Japanese in the play?"

"Oh thank you for reminding me Sakura." Destiny said getting at loudspeaker, "Ok I'm sorry for disturbing all of you but all the people in the play, you will not be speaking Japanese, you will be speaking English and not with the British accent either Eli Moon!" The whole class laughed at that. Everyone worked together without any problems and Ms. Roberts took down notes of this. The scenery was set up and done with magic, thanks to the whole class. Before the school day was over they had completed the scenery for the whole play, Eli learned his song, Roxi half way learned her lines and Madison was working on sketches of clothes for the main characters, finishing Monica's brothers' costumes (AN: She and Monica used magic people).

Lil LoveStar: Sorry to cut it there but I want to get SS, MeilingRio, and some ET flirting in the next chapter.

Kalvin: What about my investigation?

Lil LoveStar: More of that in the next Chapter and more Kero and Showron too.


	8. Falling in Love with the Wrong Person

Chapter 8: Falling in Love with the Wrong Person

Lil LoveStar: HI all. Thank you for the reviews from you all. Now to tell those who have been asking, there is something about our characters having the same last name, but I can't tell you that. It will ruin the story. If you read my summary, you might get it if you think about it.

Showron: What's the big secret?

Destiny: Lil LoveStar did something with all of us, I'm not sure what but she put some irony in it.

Lil LoveStar: You'll see later on

Destiny twisted and turned in her pink bed. She couldn't seem to really sleep at all. She got up and walked in the bathroom to splash water on her face. Looking in the mirror all she could see were those beautiful brown eyes. 'Who am I thinking about like this?' She asked herself. Her little voice came out then to answer her, 'Think about all the people you know with brown eyes.' 'Kalvin? No, he's more like a... I don't know a companion then someone I would like. Rio? NO! He's Meiling's boyfriend. None of the male angels have brown eyes and Xiaolang and Darius's eyes are too light for the ones I see. So the only person I can think of is...' A picture of those brown eyes and the owner made her shiver and grow pale. 'NO! NOT HIM, ANYONE BUT HIM! How can I like him?' she asked herself again. 'Well it makes perfect sense you know, you and him are different and yet the same as well.' 'You like Michael.' Destiny shut out the voice and went back to bed halfway crying at her crime of emotion.

Next Morning

"Hey Destiny, why aren't you up yet?" Madison asked shaking her, Sakura and Roxi watching. Destiny yawned and groaned remembering why she didn't sleep last night.

"I didn't really feel well." She lied yawning again.

"You ok, you want to stay home?" Sakura asked worried. Roxi raised a brow at Destiny.

"No, I still need to finish the set up for the play today." Destiny said grabbing a soda and an apple. She drank the soda and jumped in the shower. She came out in white dress with a pink sash and short sleeves. Roxi sighed and used her magic to make the sash white. "Let's go before we're late for our first class."

School

"Feel better?" Madison asked.

"Yeah but I'll be in bed early tonight." Monica said. Madison and Sakura smiled. Roxi just looked at her trying to figure out what was up with her. The devils came in followed by Ms. Roberts. The class talked softly as they waited for her to start. "I was supposed to do something with you this morning before we got onto the play, but I forgot what it was and I can't find the paper to it." Ms. Roberts said looking threw her folder. Eli raised his hand and asked, "Do you mean that swim testing sheet miss? Because I found it on the floor near the door." He handed it to her. She smiled and thanked him.

"Swim? Oh god, I'm too sleepy for that, why not something less relaxing to me?" Monica asked with sarcasm and a yawn.

Boys' Locker Room

"I hate these!" Darius yelled in the boys' locker room. He was wearing black swimming briefs.

"Oh shit! Get out of that, change them to swimming boxers." Rio said looking away. Darius smiled at the thought and changed them and put a large D on the right side.

"Hey where's Kalvin?" Eli asked.

"The sauna." Xiaolang said absentmindedly, putting a towel around his waist.

"Why is he there?" Michael asked.

"He said he needed to think." Xiaolang said still not thinking. Kalvin came out looking at the floor; he didn't see Darius and stepped on his foot. He yelled and swore as Kalvin simply sat, still in thought. Eli held Darius back.

Girls' Locker Room

"Just use your magic and wake up." Tri said annoyed.

"(Yawn) Can't, it's not safe to use magic unless you're 100 healthy and or conscious. Which I'm not." Monica said yawning again. Tri rolled her eyes.

"She'll wake up eventually." Roxi said. "I'm going to the sauna, anyone care to join me?" She walked off with Madison, Sakura and Tri following. Meiling sighed and she summoned her magic and approached the angel. Monica's eyes widened as she said, "You're going to actually touch me with your magic are you? Because you do know that I can't be touched by that kind of magic." Meiling rolled her eyes and came closer, "I'm just going to wake you up, can't have you swimming half asleep." "Let's just hope you don't die or your soul shreds." She added. Monica's eyes widened further as Meiling touched her cheeks. In her mind Monica saw a figure that looked like her open its red eyes then she was looking at Meiling's ruby eyes.

Meiling's POV

**She's so strong. And at the same time she's not dominating her friends or her brothers from what I've seen. But using magic on her, like I'm doing now, it's like I didn't even touch her. But... what is this? A dark presence inside her? How's that possible? But then again it would explain her little mischievous side.**

Normal POV

Meiling let go of Monica's cheeks and smirked, "You're fine now." Monica closed her eyes, and then opened them again. Meiling saw Monica's amber eyes flash then shine. She saw her smile, "Thanks Meiling, I should be fine for the rest of the day." She snapped her fingers and changed her uniform to a white string bikini in a gold fiery design. Meiling gasped as Monica walked to the sauna, showing almost all her skin.

Boy's in near swimming pool

"Wonder what's taking those girls so long?" Darius asked.

"Probably in their sauna. Talking, not realizing the time and how long they've been in there." Rio said. Kalvin walked out of the locker room, still in deep thought. Xiaolang, Darius, Michael and Rio each rolled their eyes and asked together, "What are you thinking about already?"

"I'm thinking about a book I read." Kalvin said looking at them. "There was a riddle in it that talked about a war between heaven and hell that started about... seventeen years ago. It was over a great magic that both sides wanted. But when we were like ten the war was over because the angels proclaimed that the magic was gone forever. And that's all I can understand about it."

"Why do you want to know about it so badly?" Michael asked.

"Because there is something we have in common with those angels and I want to know what." Kalvin said. Darius and Xiaolang shrugged it off as well as Rio and Michael. Eli's glasses shined with interest. The girls came out at this time in towels along with Ms. Roberts. Monica's brothers were watching from the unused side of the pool.

"Gentlemen, towels off and hung up please." Ms. Roberts said. Rio had blood red swimming trunks on with a black raven on the right side. Eli had blue trunks with a moon on the right; Michael had black shorts with a blue dragon on his right. Kalvin had cerulean ones with a gold fox on the right. Xiaolang had green ones with a grey wolf on the left. They each had toned and tan bodies. If the girls weren't watching then they had a problem. Well luckily they were. Sakura blushed at Xiaolang as well as Tri. Meiling was blushing at Rio, Roxi was blushing at Kalvin. Madison was blushing at Eli and Monica had the deepest shade of all and it was diverted to Michael. The boys saw this but some ignored it.

"Now, this is not a peep show gentlemen. But ladies, towels off and put them up as well." Mr. Roberts said. Tri took hers off to reveal a steel colored bikini with a black crescent moon that was facing down at her bosom. Roxi was wearing a cerulean bikini with a yellow lightening bolt at her bosom. Meiling had a black one with red fire, Madison a blue one with a violet. Sakura a green string bikini with a pink cherry blossom. Monica had a white string bikini with a gold star at hers. All the boys had literal nosebleeds and erections at the same time. Monica's brother BJ was being held back by his younger brothers as to not drag Monica out of there. Ms. Roberts sweatdropped and handed the boys buckets and napkins for their noses. She couldn't do anything about their other problem. Well except... she just thought of the perfect but the evilest way to stop that one. Using a little magic she changed something about the pool area. "Gentlemen, enough fantasies, those are for after school." "Now stop stalling class and in the pool." She added. They stiffly stepped into the pool and they yelled loud enough to get every class to look out of the building toward the pool building. "Miss... i... i... its free...zing." Michael said shivering along with the other boys.

"Well that's one way to get erotic thoughts out of boy's heads now isn't it?" Ms. Roberts asked. The girls giggled at the boys and waited for Ms. Roberts to change the temperature of the pool. They stepped in to nicely temporized water, while the boys were still a little cold. Ms. Roberts rolled her eyes and said to the class. "We will have one last test of speed this year and this is it but we'll make it fun by playing tag. Ladies please dunk the boys to signify that they are it please. Now if any girl gets tagged by the boy she tagged she must try to tag that same boy back. That's why you each have different colored suits. Start ladies." She blew the whistle. Since they were still cold the boys didn't move and were instantly warmed up by the water all over them. Meiling dunked Rio and he was after her instantly. Madison dunked Eli for the fun of it; of course they both blushed at this. But he was after her. Chelsea dunked Zachary, Nikki dunked Neilson, and Rita dunked Alex. The last few were a little too uptight and or shy to do it. Well ok not all of them, in the fun of it all Roxi dunked Kalvin, while he was thinking, he didn't hold his breath in time and took in water. The other girls saw this and started laughing.

"I'll get you for that." Kalvin said going after Roxi. She smiled playfully and stuck her tongue at him. "Try to catch me." She said taking off. Tri was about to go for Xiaolang when he disappeared and reappeared in front of Sakura who just went along with it and dunked him. Getting up, he saw who did that and blushed slightly, but went after her. Tri was fuming and looked at Sakura with evil, deadly eyes. She heard a whistle as Monica walked by her and smiled slyly at her and continued on. Smoke came out of Tri's ears as she was about to go after Monica when Darius bumped into her and she got madder and dunked him. He went after her when she realized what she did. Monica smiled as Tri glared at her with red eyes and swam away. 'Hmm... looks like I got in her way. Oh well, she deserved it after what she put me through.' Monica thought to her self. She walked about the pool noticing that she was the only girl who hasn't tagged a boy yet and her cousin was expecting her to pass this class. Looking around for a target she spotted Michael looking at everyone else. She blushed a bright red and gulped; she slowly and swiftly approached him and jumped up.

The Angels

'Have you noticed that Destiny hasn't started yet, I don't see her running circles around the pool?' Roxi asked telepathically.

'Well she was a little tired and seemed distracted earlier, might have come back.' Madison said.

'No, she seemed perfectly fine after we left her to go to the sauna.' Sakura said. All three girls were currently under water, swimming like mermaids to get away from the boys that were chasing them. So far they were doing fine. Coming back up for air they saw Monica jumping in the air. Under her was Michael. 'Well she's just fine.' They said together then laughed.

Monica

"And the jump is a swan dive onto Mr. Cortez for the win." Monica smirked. But the water he was standing in and she was going to dunk him in wasn't deep enough. She deepened the water. Falling head first and arms in front she wrapped her arms around his neck and they both fell under the now very deep water.

Michael's POV

**I looked around... all the other boys were chasing the girls that tagged them around the pool, I was the only one not yet tagged and the only girl left to tag me, I couldn't find her. The water suddenly got deeper under me, but I'm a good swimmer so it didn't scare me. I looked down toward the pools bottom and before I had a clue, a pair of slender arms wrapped around my neck and a great force pushed me under the water. After the force left me I looked around to find Monica winking at me before swimming away quickly. I swam after her.**

Normal POV

Under the baby blue water, there was movement, swift movement. Those out and in the pool noticed it, there were two people under the water, both moving with the speed and grace of a dolphins. ONE of them came up to reveal that it was Michael; the second was still underwater, moving swiftly toward Sakura, who was at the far and deep end of the pool. Sakura looked as Monica came out of the pool and sat next to her and smiled. Sakura gave her a look and Monica pouted. Getting Sakura's look Monica nodded and went back in the water. A stream of bubbles started to appear as Monica swam back to Michael. She came up and asked him, "Ready for another go at me before the class is over?" She smiled seductively and sweetly. Michael smirked and they chased each other until the whistle blew and they all got out to dry and change for the final practice before the play, which was tonight.

Lil LoveStar: Well that took me forever, sorry about the long wait but I got wrapped up in Castle on a Cloud and Passion under Moonlight. Very sorry to those who like this story.

List of Characters

Lil LoveStar: Hey these are the main characters in my story and what they are, their age etc.

Sakura Avalon: 17, short auburn hair, emerald eyes. Angel. Very sweet and kind to everyone around her. The Card Mistress as well as the Princess of Heaven.

Destiny Ruth Waller Charles (Monica): 17 amber eyes, light auburn hair. Angel. Strong magic powers. Very playful especially with boys she likes or just people who want to mess with her. Kind, brave, protects her friends.

Xiaolang Li: 18 amber eyes, messy chestnut colored hair. Devil. Prince of Hell. Very cold and doesn't have much patients for anyone. Hates girls who hang off him.

Kalvin Noche Charles: 17 dark amber eyes, chestnut colored hair. Devil. Very intelligent, will figure out any problem. Not very nice to girls all the time. Loves to hang with friends.

Michael Cortez: 18, dark brown hair, with shinning brown eyes to match. Devil. Gets angry very easily, hates angels period. Doesn't always show care to his own kind.

Roxianne Christa Cortez (Roxi): 17, medium mahogany colored hair, matching eyes. Angel. Playful but only when she wants to be. Loves to talk and have fun. Cherry to everyone unless you make her mad, very loyal.

Madison Taylor: 17, grey-violet hair, amethyst colored eyes. Angel. Loves to make clothes for Sakura and her cousins (Destiny, Roxi). Hates to see any kind of violence, very sensitive and sweet.

Jacob Rio Long Chang Taylor (Rio): 18 black colored hair, one blue eye and one brown one covered by contacts. Devil. Not nice to many people, loves his girls. Cold-hearted toward others, especially when annoyed.

Meiling Li Rae: 17, raven colored hair, ruby eyes. Devil. Very cunning, hates boys who think they are better than any girl. Will fight those who get in her way.

Eli Moon (Half of the Reincarnation of Clow Reed): 18 midnight blue eyes, with the hair to match. Devil Very intelligent, mild-tempered. Loves to play tricks and annoy Xiaolang.

Tri Den: 17, dark brown hair and brown eyes. Devil. Very low tolerance when it comes to Destiny. Hates all angels and wishes for all of them to die.

Darius Li: 18, dark amber eyes and brown hair. Devil. Prince of Hell. Xiaolang's older twin brother. Hates Xiaolang completely and hates the fact that Tri likes him. Very evil, no mercy in anything. Starts to wonder how Sakura and Destiny are so strong.


	9. The Play Night Part 1 and Kalvin’s Myste...

Chapter 9: The Play Night Part 1 and Kalvin's Mystery Solved.

Lil LoveStar: Hi everyone, this is the 9th chapter of this small tale.

Showron: Yeah right. This is going to take a while to finish.

Lil LoveStar: I doubt that, maybe we can end it with a huge face off.

Spinner: Will you please start so you'll stop talking?

Lil LoveStar: Spoiled sport. Well let's go.

After weeks of preparation, practice and a lot of patience; the play was ready to be put on. Everyone was busy getting dressed and practice for the last time. "Ok everyone, keep in mind that this is important and counts for your whole art grade and culture grade." Ms. Roberts said scaring some of the devils. "Yeah so in other words no pranks my little devils." She added smiling at her brilliant idea.

"You look fabulous Blue Dragon." Meiling said adding the finishing touches to Eli. She put a navy blue headband on him and Eli took out a pair of clear contacts that Monica wanted him to wear. Tri was helping Darius dress. It was almost time for them to start and Monica was helping her brothers and Kalvin. (AN: Watch me blow Monica's spot)

"Destiny! I'm hungry and you promised to give me a batch of cupcakes!" Showron yelled while flying toward Monica. She frozen upon hearing him and turned to him. Showron looked at her then to her brothers then to Kalvin, who was in turn giving him a weird look. "Charles-chan, what is that? And why did it call you Destiny?" Kalvin asked. In the measure of her life, Monica R Charles always knew how to keep her own secrets but right at that moment Showron completely blew it. Well what could she do, she looked to her brothers for a way out of this they were stumped, which surprised her. She would just have to tell him the truth. "Well Kalvin this is my pet wolf Showron and the reason he called me Destiny is because that's my real name. My name is Destiny R W Charles." Kalvin looked at the little wolf as it sat on her shoulder, staring at him with a plain expression.

There was something that Kalvin was forgetting at the moment. He couldn't put his finger on at the exact moment. "Charles-san, its time." Meiling yelled. That's when Kalvin realized who she was. But it was too late to say or do anything because she was already out on stage greeting everyone and giving the beginning outline of the play. (AN: The play is in Brackets and singing has stars) Before going on stage Destiny turned to Showron, "You know you messed up you know that?" He looked at her timidly, "I'm sorry Destiny, what can I do to make it up to you?" Destiny thought for a moment.

"You can narrate the play for me, I wanted to see it not narrate it, and you have the best story telling voice I know." She said to him.

"But I can't, look at me." Showron said, pointing toward his gray fur. Destiny smiled at the wolf, "That's easy Showron, now go get them and give them a play to remember." She used her magic to make him into a human. He was wearing a black suit his eyes were the same gold color but held some brown in them and his hair was a slight silver like Yue's, only darker. Showron looked himself over and winked at Destiny and proceeded to the stage.

Everyone was ready and the show was about to go on. Sakura and the other angels stood behind Destiny and asked her, "Is that Showron?"

"Yes, he owes me for making me tell my real name to Kalvin and that he was my pet." She said watching him introduce and talk briefly about the play. The lights were turned out as the characters moved on stage; Meiling was going to add the special effects just as soon as Showron felt it was time for him to start. (AN: Now remember italics are Showron narrating and the characters speaking. Italics and stars is singing)

_Two swords clashed as a one on one fight began; the landscape around the two fighters was a blaze. Both held a deep grudges against the other. Before another clash came, a question was asked, "Why did you do it?" "Why did you murder my wife, steal my daughter and burn my home in an attempt to kill me Darius?"_

"_Because Blue Dragon, or better yet Reed Avalon. I did what I did it to ruin the legacy and name of the Color Dragons and you stole the daughter and wife that were supposed to be mine." The mane named Darius laughed. Swords clashed again after the words were said. A thunder storm started and the rain poured down like a small waterfall, thunder sounded and lightening could be seen in the already dark sky. The lightening was so bright and the thunder was so loud that one couldn't see nor hear the fighting. A final strike was made and the winner was named. "Ahh Avalon, the Color Dragons die with you and I will keep your daughter and raise her as my own." Darius laughed. The young girl was already in Darius' home. "Don't worry Avalon, your daughter will be treated as if she were my own, she will be my Ying Fa." Darius left Reed almost dead as he laughed. Gagging and strongly holding on to his life, the last of the Color Dragons, the Blue Dragon, Reed Avalon watched Darius Kinomoto leave. He lost his wife and daughter, the ruby and emerald in his life and he lost them both to that snake. As lightening flashed Reed yelled out "SAKURA!" _

The curtain falls for a few minutes before Showron begins again. _Seventeen-years later on a summer day in the Kinomoto mansion, two young women were very excited and a third was complaining to their father, "I don't understand father, why does Ying Fa get to have a party held for her seventeenth birthday and neither Roxianne nor I had ours at that age." Darius' oldest daughter Trianne asked with a suppressed glare. Darius had gotten older since the fight he had with Reed and he had to raise his three daughters without a mother so time had been and hasn't been too good on him._

"_Trianne, mi vida, mi amor. I'm letting Ying Fa have her party tomorrow, if you feel it's unfair, and then you and Roxianne can have a party each on your twentieth birthday." Darius' daughters were each a year apart, Trianne was nineteen, Roxianne was eighteen and Ying Fa was going to be seventeen tomorrow. _(AN: Vida and amor mean life and love in Spanish.)

The curtain closes for the next scene and Showron walked off. Madison and Destiny were dressing Sakura and Syaoran and of course Destiny decided to change Sakura's and Syaoran's wardrobe for the 6th time in five minutes. "Come on Destiny, we don't have long." Showron said walking in.

"SHOWRON! Will you stop rushing and saying my mane!" Destiny yelled. Destiny walked in front of Syaoran and put him in a pair of black slacks and a forest green blouse. She jelled his hair back, which was difficult and it made him look different but Destiny was satisfied. Madison gave Sakura a mix of Destiny's and her own ideas. It was an all black dress, which seemed quite foreign with her pure white wings. Syaoran stared at Sakura as Destiny stared at him staring sat her before giving Showron a box, telling him to give it to Darius, she also told Showron that if Darius decides to break, steal or lose it that she would hack off his wings.

As Showron came back on stage to speak as most of the members of the class, Syaoran's sisters and Destiny's brothers were dressed up and were dancing. _The whole mansion was getting ready the dance that would be held for the young woman. Upstairs in Ying Fa's room Roxianne and Ying Fa were speaking of her upcoming birthday. "Are you ready for the big night Ying Fa?"_

"_Well I know that I'm turning seventeen, but Roxianne, what is the big deal?"_

"_Ying Fa!" Roxianne looked at her surprised. She then giggled, "The big deal is that it's your first real party and everyone will be there to comment you on how beautiful you look and the people that you have to meet." "And it's the perfect way to find your first love." Ying Fa blushed. Trianne burst through the door then with a mad and jealous face on she glared at Ying Fa._

"_What's wrong Trianne?"_

"_I just hate the fact that father just spoils his Cherry Blossom." She glared at Ying Fa, who seemed unfazed by this._

"_Trianne you know that father loves all of us, why don't you believe that?"_

"_I don't have time to talk to you Ying Fa; I have to pick out a dress that will out class yours for tomorrow, good day sisters."_ The curtain closes to prepare for the next scene. Showron rushed to talk to Destiny, when Kalvin surprised him, Showron turned back into his wolf form. "What did you do that for?" Showron asked totally forgetting what Destiny said about him talking in his earth form. Luckily Destiny came, looking for Showron. "Show- Showron, what happened to you, you're a wolf again?"

"He scared me and the spell wore off." Showron said. Before anymore could be said Kalvin almost yelled out, which attracted all the other Devils and Angels. "You're Destiny R W Charles, niece of King Aiden and Queen Natasha, and you're my sister as well as the Card Mistress." Everyone couldn't believe that Kalvin had figured out her true name and her origin. But they wondered where he got that she was his sister, much less the Card Mistress. Destiny looked at him with a surprised look, "I'm your sister?"

Lil LoveStar: YAY IT'S MY BIRTHDAY, please RR Love you all.


	10. Kalvin’s Explanation about the Past, the...

Chapter 10: Kalvin's Explanation about the Past, the Relatives and The Play Night part 2

Lil LoveStar: Uh oh, what happened here?

Rio: Showron and Kalvin gave us all the information we need. (Evil smile)

Destiny: (Whispering) that's what you think.

Kalvin: I'll prove you're my sister!

Destiny: GET AWAY FROM ME!

Sakura: How in the world are they related?

Lil LoveStar: You'll see how and you'll see more.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked. The whole class was now listening. How could Kalvin say something that didn't make any sense? There is no way that he and Destiny could be related. All that were listening didn't understand except for mainly Destiny's brothers and Ms. Roberts, they were all in their twenties (AN: Surprisingly Their teacher is a few years older then them and they listen to her, she must be scary when she's mad LOL) and they remember what happened seventeen years ago, because of all the killing and brutality that happened.

"What I said is true; you and your brothers are related to me." Kalvin said again. Destiny still didn't understand, but her brothers now noticed his kind of magic was like their fathers and he DID in fact look like Destiny. (AN: If you think about it, BJ, Von, and Jimmy know their father and the fact that...he is a devil but we're not going that far into it)

"Now that I really look at you both this close, you do look alike." Roxi said. Destiny looked at her as if she'd gone crazy. Neither she nor really anyone else could think of them being related, but then again Kalvin seemed nicer than some of his friends.

"Well it's true." Kalvin said. "I found out about our families past from this book." He pulled a large, old look book from the bag he had with him. "It took me a long time to decode the old language on it and to find the ending part of it that was written with a special ink."

"What was on it?" Meiling asked.

"It talked about how during the war that separated our worlds became more complicated when there was what they called a forbidden love involved." "Devils and angels in love with each other." Kalvin said. "What I found interesting was that it wasn't only our father and mother, but it was a few other royal names involved." Kalvin explained.

"So **my** mother Odessa Charles and whoever **your **father is were in love?" Destiny asked frowning. She didn't want to believe that she was half devil or that her mother loved one for that matter.

"Not only them but a few others as well, but I'm not sure if I should speak of it." He said.

"Go on Kalvin, I would love to know who here is mixed. We all know who here is of royal blood basically." Tri said sneering.

"Well there were three couples, Odessa and Andre Charles, Samantha and Stephen Taylor, and Dominique and Maxwell Cortez." Kalvin said, shocking those with the name.

"Whoa! Whoa! You mean to tell me that he is my brother?" Roxi asked looking at Michael. Kalvin nodded and said, "And Madison and Rio are twins." None of the young adults really understood what was happening and some of them didn't like when they finally understood.

"You know what; we'll talk some more about this after my play is done and I really did wish you didn't bring this up, now I'm not going to be happy." Destiny said. She looked to Showron with a frown on her face before changing him back into a human. "Now get out there, and those who are supposed to be on stage do the same." She added, she walked past Kalvin and shoved him as she left.

The curtain came up as Showron began._ The night of the party was at hand and everyone was excited about it. Everyone was already coming into the Kinomoto Mansion as Roxianne was getting Ying Fa ready. "Ready birthday girl?" She asked brightly, adding the last touches to her younger sister's dress._

"_I'd have to say so, I can't back out now." Ying Fa smiled in the mirror. The dress she wore was completely ravishing, a sterling sugar pink, alive and very innocent to the unaided eye. But upon looking at it one would notice how tightly it hugged her hips, how it showed her growing breasts. Her hair was done over completely, a very elegant twist with curls at the end, a pair of pearl earrings and a matching necklace. When ready Roxianne led her downstairs and announced her._

_Darius looked at his Cherry Blossom, and he couldn't be more proud of her, Trianne on the other hand hated the fact that her younger sister was more beautiful than herself and every man here was bound to notice. Of course since she was supposed to be the center of attention it would seem right but still she was jealous still._

_Ying Fa walked down the stairs and was instantly greeted by family, friends and men. Of course the friends and family she didn't mind but she was being surrounded by a whole group of men, she neither knew nor wanted to marry as they were asking her. Luckily her father pulled her away so she could receive her gifts, which were proposals, gold, perfume and everything else a young woman at her age would have wanted, but she didn't want the proposals. Her father presented his gift last. He said to his daughter, "To my Cherry Blossom, happy birthday darling." He opened the box and Ying Fa's eyes lit up. _(AN: Not only hers, Darius's, Tri's and Roxi's as well) _It was a diamond and emerald necklace with matching earrings. Darius took off the pearls she had on and put them away. He put on the necklace and earrings. It brought out her eyes and she loved them by the look on her face. _To those that lived in heaven, they all knew what Sakura was wearing, including herself. That was the necklace and earrings that Natasha owned and was to be given to Sakura when she was eighteen; of course no one could or would say anything.

_Everyone soon after started to dance to the music that was being played. All the men had asked Ying Fa to dance but she didn't wish to. Sitting alone while watching everyone have a good time, Ying Fa noticed a shadowed figure come toward her. "May I have this dance?" The deep voice asked with confidence and huskiness. Ying Fa looked into the amber eyes of the man that asked to dance with her, she was breath taken at the man before her, with his amber eyes and chestnut hair. She got up and took his hand. He led her to the center of the floor and they started to dance the waltz._

"_Happy Birthday Ms. Kinomoto, how are you enjoying your evening?" The man dancing with asked her._

"_My evening so far has been perfect except for the fact that every man here already either asked me to marry him or to dance or both." Ying Fa chuckled. She didn't look into the young man's face as of yet._

"_Well who can blame them, you are and beautiful young woman." The man said in a low voice. Ying Fa blushed and looked up at the man._

"_If I may ask, who are you?"_

"_I am Li Syaoran my lovely lady." He said with a sly smile. Ying Fa blushed again and he slightly blushed as well._

_Off near the back of the room both Roxianne and Trianne were looking at their younger sister. Trianne was about to scream in anger. "Roxianne, do you know who that is dancing with the brat?"_

"_Well I do believe that is Li Syaoran, and you know it's not nice to call Ying Fa a brat, when she is nothing of the kind."_

"_I don't care right now what I call her; the simple fact is that she's dancing with the richest and most wanted bachelor in both North and South America."_

"_Don't forget Asia as well."_

"_Yeah, practically the whole damn world." "And a girl like her has caught his eye."_

"_I shouldn't help you this time but you're forgetting that daddy isn't that fond of the Li family because of some past issues, so he mostly likely won't approve of Ying Fa being with him." Trianne smiled happily and praised her sister's memory and her time with their father. They both watched as Syaoran and Ying Fa danced, it seemed almost like magic they way they did. But they weren't the only ones watching, Darius was watching as well and he wasn't happy._

"_Come outside with me?" Syaoran asked Ying Fa in her ear, the simple closeness made her blush as she said yes. They started for the gardens, Roxianne, Trianne and Darius followed them. Out in the garden, Syaoran lead Ying Fa to the fountain and cherry blossom tree, the full moon was out and it shown a beautiful pure white, almost ivory color. The stars shine as well, casting a very romantic look upon the lighted garden._

"_Ying Fa."_

"_Yes Syaoran?"_

"_I have to admit, like all the other men I wanted to propose to you as well, but they don't love you for you, they love you for your beauty and money that your father has. But..." He looked straight into her emerald eyes. "I love you, I know I've just met you but I feel as if I've known you my whole life and more, I do want to get to know you, explore who and what you are. Please give me that chance, I'm not asking you to marry me, all I am asking is that we become friends so we can learn about each other." Ying Fa turned from him and walked away a little. _On the stage she walked to the very front, and a spotlight fell on her and on Xiaolang as well.

"_You know Li; you're the only one that interested me tonight, I'm surprised at you and at myself. From my experience tonight I'd say you're the only one I actually liked." "We can be friends and in the mean time you can court me, if my father sees it fit." She said walking up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Syaoran blushed and smiled. _Xiaolang blushed and smiled as well.

"_I don't think you will be courting anyone; especially my youngest daughter." Darius said with a frown on. Trianne came out to watch and Roxianne came out as well to stop her father._

"_Daddy must you insist on hating the Li's?"_

"_Yes I do Roxianne; they are the wrong kind for you girls."_

"_Even I'd have to disagree with you father." Trianne said touching Syaoran's face. He didn't make a move because he saw her father's sword. He didn't have his with him._

"_Daddy, why are you doing this?" Ying Fa asked bewildered._

"_Because my dear, his family is not all they seem to be." "And I don't expect you to fully understand as of yet." "Leave Syaoran and I don't want you near any of my daughters." Syaoran frowned but turned to Ying Fa, he kissed her hand and looked into her emerald orbs with a smile. _(AN: Try and guess if he's acting) _He moved toward her ear and whispered, "I'll see you again soon, my dear friend Ying Fa." Ying Fa blushed at the closeness and her father and Trianne were furious._

"_GUARDS!" Darius yelled and six young men came out. Syaoran looked at the six then to Darius with a small glare. He looked at Ying Fa once more and winked at her. "GUARDS! TAKE HIM AWAY FROM MY HOUSE AND MY DAUGHTER." One of the guards punched Syaoran in the gut _(AN: It was Rio). _The others carried him out of the mansion and toward a nearby river where they threw him in and the current carried him down stream._

"_DADDY, explain how could you do that?" Ying Fa asked._

"_He won't die darling, there aren't any waterfalls." Darius said turning. Ying Fa ran up to him, "That's not what I meant father, why can't he and I be friends."_

"_Because his family was connected to the Color Dragons." Roxianne said. Ying Fa frowned at her father before running off. Trianne smiled since her sister couldn't have Syaoran. Roxianne didn't show any emotion but went after her. Up in Ying Fa's room, Roxianne came in to talk to her little sister._

"_Why doesn't father like Syaoran?" Ying Fa asked Roxianne._

"_The Color Dragons were an elite group of sword masters that saved and killed many, depending on the particular Dragon. But that's not important. Father just doesn't like Li's family, but I don't think Li himself is a Color Dragon, father killed the last one about the time you were born." "But don't worry, I saw the look in Li's eyes, he'll return." Roxianne got up and was about to leave, "But remember little sister; father did what he had too to make sure we had the lives we have." _The curtain fell and Sakura got off stage for the next scene. She looked to see Destiny standing there.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just feel uneasy about something. But I also noticed something while you were all on stage." Destiny said in a serious tone.

"What?" Madison asked as her and Roxi walked up to them.

"That look you said Xiaolang had Roxi."

"Yeah?" She said bewildered.

"It looked pretty real to me." Destiny smiled. The stage was ready for Xiaolang and Eli's part and Eli was ready in his makeup, looking older. Destiny smiled and left to go to the audience and sit and watch. Showron was ready and the curtain came up once again.

Lil LoveStar: How did you like it? Yeah its longer I know.

Sakura: Pure genius, but does Xiaolang really like me?

Destiny: LOL. You'll see.

Darius: Don't we finish the play in the next chap?

Rio: Yeah and something else happens.


	11. The Play Night Part 3

Chapter 11: The Play Night Part 3

Lil LoveStar: It's that time again everyone, school's OUT!

Everyone: YAY!

Lil LoveStar: Yeah I know, and I'm praying to God that this summer will be the best there is.

Destiny: But at the same time she thinks something memorable will happen.

Lil LoveStar: Yeah that's true but not the point. Oh thanks for the reviews.

The curtain rose on a river in a dense forest and we find Syaoran flowing down it. As he stops and wakes up Showron starts.

_Syaoran woke to find himself in a dense forest and right in front of an old looking house. He got out of the river and walked, tired and in pain toward the house. He tried to knock but he ended up falling into it. Getting his second wind slightly he stood back up and looked around, the house looked pretty run down and it wasn't that well kept but as a creak was made as he stepped forward he found himself face to face with a sword to his neck. The person holding the sword stepped out of the shadows he was old but he seemed fit and fighting able._

"_What are you doing here boy?" The old man asked Syaoran_

"_I...I was thrown into the river by some thugs and I ended up here." Syaoran said. The old man looked Syaoran over to make sure he wasn't lying and to make sure he didn't have a weapon. The old man frowned but turned away from Syaoran and said, "Let me get you some dry clothes." Syaoran was a little surprised at the old man's sudden kindness, cold as it was it was kindness._

_After Syaoran was dried and in new clothes the old man gave him some food and they sat down together. "Who threw you in the river exactly?" The old man asked. Syaoran looked at him then thought of what happened at the Kinomoto Mansion._

"_The guards of the Kinomoto Mansion did." The old man's eyes widened at the memories that flooded in his with the mention of that name._

"_Is the master Darius Kinomoto still alive?" He asked._

"_Yes he is; he looks still very fit but parenting three daughters haven't been too easy on him." Syaoran said. The old man got up and looked out the window toward a far off hill and at the top a cherry blossom tree was standing all alone, its pink blossoms swaying and falling in the light breeze. "Sakura." He said softly. Syaoran heard him and stepped toward him._

"_That's Ying Fa in Japanese isn't it?" Syaoran asked. The old man's widened once again at that name._

"_Do you know a Ying Fa?"_

"_Well...I do, she's the youngest daughter of Darius Kinomoto, and I love her." The old man's eyes softened a great deal and he almost smiled._

"_What's you name boy?" He asked._

"_Syaoran Li."_

"_A Li? Then you should be familiar with your family's lineage as being known as Colored Dragons." The old man said._

"_Oh I know about it in full detail, that's why I can't be near Ying Fa." Syaoran swore. "I never became a dragon like I was expected to, but most of the Dragon name had vanished, and it was mainly because of the defeat of the Blue Dragon against Darius himself." Syaoran explained._

"_I see...well I knew the Blue Dragon, and that fight ended in the worst way for him, but as a Li don't you think you should avenge one of the great Dragons?"_

"_No I don't believe that at all."_

"_But you do want to see Ying Fa again don't you?" Syaoran thought about the old man's words, why would he want to avenge the failure of a Dragon when he wasn't one? But to see Ying Fa would he become a dragon? It made no sense._

"_Why would I have to become a Dragon to see Ying Fa?"_

"_Because you'll have the training to get past the guards and Darius' eye." "And I have a favor to ask." Syaoran looked at him, his midnight eyes shining with an inner hope that he didn't notice before. "Become a Dragon and save Ying Fa from her step father."_

"_Step father?"_

"_Yes, the battle that Darius had with the Blue Dragon was to decide who got to keep the Blue Dragons' daughter, who is now known as Ying Fa Kinomoto. I ask you to save her from him."_

"_How do you know this? Who are you?" The old man looked at Syaoran as he asked his question, then he looked back at the cherry blossom tree. He sighed and looked back at Syaoran._

"_I was the Blue Dragon." Syaoran's eyes widened. "I am Reed Avalon and my daughter Sakura Avalon was taken from me by Darius Kinomoto." Syaoran couldn't believe that he was talking to the Blue Dragon, his family's greatest inspiration. "Please Li; bring my daughter back to me."_

"_What do I have to do?" Syaoran asked. Reed smiled and signaled for Syaoran to follow him. _(AN: italics and parentheses stand for echoing)

_(I'm going to train you Syaoran; you're going to become a Dragon. After your training is finished Syaoran you will be able to defeat me but until then I want to constantly challenge me. KEEP GOING, until you reach the title of Dragon Syaoran!) Syaoran trained and trained, he trained for three months, learning what being a dragon meant, he did learn it as a child but now he was learning it with more depth. He fought Reed countless times but he lost every time. At the end of his three months he confronted Reed for one more fight. Reed knew he improved but he would see how much._

"_You're ready Syaoran?" Reed asked pulling out his sword._

"_I am and I will beat you this time." Syaoran said with determination as he pulled out a sword that Reed gave to him. _Someone behind the curtain put on "Beat It" by Michael Jackson. The music played throughout the stage and auditorium.

_Both Reed and Syaoran started to duel and Reed sang to Syaoran and it made Syaoran think of what happened at the Kinomoto mansion. How he fell in love with Ying Fa or Sakura more or less. _(AN: I'm putting in the lyrics of Beat It, you don't have to read it though)

_1st Verse_  
They Told Him Don't You Ever Come Around Here  
Don't Wanna See Your Face, You Better Disappear  
The Fire's In Their Eyes And Their Words Are Really Clear  
So Beat It, Just Beat It  
  
_2nd Verse_  
You Better Run, You Better Do What You Can  
Don't Wanna See No Blood, Don't Be A Macho Man  
You Wanna Be Tough, Better Do What You Can  
So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad  
  
_Chorus_  
Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right  
Just Beat It, Beat It  
Just Beat It, Beat It  
Just Beat It, Beat It  
Just Beat It, Beat It  
  
_3rd Verse_  
They're Out To Get You, Better Leave While You Can  
Don't Wanna Be A Boy, You Wanna Be A Man  
You Wanna Stay Alive, Better Do What You Can  
So Beat It, Just Beat It  
  
_4th Verse_  
You Have To Show Them That You're Really Not Scared  
You're Playin' With Your Life, This Ain't No Truth Or Dare  
They'll Kick You, Then They Beat You,  
Then They'll Tell You It's Fair  
So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad  
  
_Chorus_  
Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right  
  
_Chorus_  
Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right  
Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
  
_Chorus_  
Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right  
  
_Chorus_  
Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Who's Right  
  
_Chorus_  
Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right  
  
_Chorus_  
Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right  
Just Beat It, Beat It  
Beat It, Beat It, Beat It

_The two fighters were exhausted but neither would give in or give up. "Very good Syaoran you've come quite far since our last fight." Aiden smirked._

"_I know and I'm ready to beat you." Syaoran smirked as he continued to fight him. Reed dodged and countered Syaoran but Syaoran stopped his counter. Swords continued to clash forcefully until Syaoran knocked Reed's sword from his hand and won the fight between them. Syaoran almost couldn't believe he had won and Reed was smiling at how strong Syaoran had become. Syaoran moved away from Reed as he said. "You're finally ready Syaoran." Reed smiled and slightly bowed to him._

_Over the next two days Reed was busy deciding a color for the new Dragon, when he finally felt that he picked the right color he set off to make Syaoran what he needed to look like a Dragon. _Meiling handed him Syaoran's outfit on the side.

"_Syaoran are you ready to leave here?" Reed asked as he came up to him. Syaoran was sitting under the cherry blossom tree and he could see the outline of the Kinomoto Mansion. Syaoran looked at him and nodded. He followed Reed into the house and Reed gave him a bandana, an eye mask a shirt that had a Dragon on the back and pants. Syaoran gave him a look of disbelief._

"_What? This is what all the Dragons have worn for over four decades." Reed said with a serious look. Syaoran sighed and made a few changes to the shirt. After he was finished he put it all on, the bandana on his head let out some of his hair, the eye mask his how he fully looked, the pants allowed him speed and the material would keep his legs cool if he started to sweat and the shirt wasn't long-sleeved like how Reed gave it to him, he tore them off and he redesigned the dragon on the back with a larger wing span and red colored eyes. Reed looked at the slight changes and nodded. He turned and gave him something else._

"_When a new Dragon is born his master gives him the last sword he used. This now belongs to you Syaoran." Reed gave him a very thin sword that many Spaniards used. Syaoran bowed to him and walked out the door to a stable where a brown horse was waiting for him. _(AN: If you really want to know, the horse is real even if this is a play)

_Within a day and a half Syaoran was in front of the Kinomoto Mansion. She snuck in the dead of night and got past the guards and the servants. He worked his way upstairs and toward the three young women's' rooms. He passed Trianne's room and Roxianne's as well. He made it to Ying Fa's room and looked inside; Ying Fa was indeed in her room but Roxianne was in there with her. Syaoran listened on what they were talking about._

"_I'm surprised you haven't heard from Li Syaoran Ying Fa."_

"_Roxianne I doubt he wants anything to do with me after what father did to him, I can't believe he did that even if Syaoran's family used to be his enemies, Syaoran probably isn't a Dragon and yet father sent him away."_

"_Well Ying Fa he never told you he was or wasn't one, if he did father probably wouldn't believe him anyway." "Move on, there are other men out there for you to discover." Roxianne kissed her little sister on the forehead before exiting her room. Syaoran hid as he left. Roxianne turned around and looked, she felt that someone else was in the Mansion but she shrugged it off and left. Syaoran, seeing that she left silently opened the door to Ying Fa's room and he easily stepped behind her. He put his hand over her mouth and the other over the stomach and he whispered in her ear very softly, "Don't scream my cherry blossom." Ying Fa's eyes widened when he touched her. He let her go and turned her in a dance way. Ying Fa looked at him but she didn't know who he was, he did look familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it._

"_You don't remember me my dear cherry blossom?"_

"_No, I don't, if you take off that mask maybe I would be able to see who you are." Syaoran grabbed her wrist and twirled her to music only he could hear. He started to dance with her and he spoke to her while they danced._

"_So you don't remember dancing slowly with me? How we got lost in our own world, how I told you, you weren't like other women. _Destiny came backstage so she could put the song on herself for this was the part of the play, her favorite part. The part where Xiaolang would realize his feelings for Sakura and she would realize her feelings for him. That's why she gave them the leads, she gave everyone a part she knew they would act out with real emotion, not something make believe, what was happening was real, it wasn't acting.

"_Syaoran, it's you." Syaoran smiled at his Ying Fa remembering him. He spun her around and he took off his mask in the process. Ying Fa looked at him, her eyes filled with love and something else. Syaoran could see it in her eyes and he felt the same way. But at the same time she was afraid of him, she was afraid of her father, she was afraid of letting another see her. Syaoran smiled again and held her to him. "You don't have to be afraid of me my cherry blossom, I won't hurt you." He spun her away from him. Ying Fa's hair fell out from its confines and her robe started to fall as well. Syaoran smiled seductively but Ying Fa was even more afraid and she pulled from him. She didn't mind that he was showing his love and lust for her but she was afraid to show her own._

_Syaoran seeing her fear took of his bandana. He stepped toward her and held her in a dance position, she started to move and she moved with him. They moved in sync as Syaoran started to sing to her. _(The following song which I'm having Syaoran sing is called "Give me just one night" or "Una Noche" by 98 Degrees and it will be in italics and bold)

_**Your lips keep tellin' me you want me**_

_**Hold me close all through the night**_

_**And I know deep inside you need me**_

_**And no one else can make it right**_

_**Don't you try to hide your secrets**_

_**I can see it in your eyes**_

_**You said the words without speaking**_

_**Now I'm gonna make you mine**_

**_Give me just one night, una noche_**

_**A moment to be by your side**_

**_Give me just one night, una noche_**

_**I'll give you the time of your life**_

_**The time of your life**_

_**Oh baby yeah**_

_As Syaoran danced and sang to Ying Fa he stripped her slowly and she was lost in his eyes. He was everything she wanted and more in a soul mate and she didn't care what her father or her sisters thought. She wanted to be with him and she would be with him no matter the cost. They danced closer and closer to her bed, where Syaoran planned to make her his forever... _

_**Your eyes of passion make me crazy**_

_**Your existence makes me wild**_

_**I want to loosen up your feelings**_

_**See what's hiding inside**_

**_Give me just one night, una noche_**

_**A moment to be by your side**_

**_Give me just one night, una noche_**

_**I'll give you the time of your life**_

_**The time of your life**_

_**Oh baby yeah**_

(AN: Alright if you remember from the play practices Sakura is going to speak Spanish and the excuse I'm going to use for Sakura to speak Spanish is simply she has Spanish blood in this play, cheesy yes but screw you! LOL oh and it's going to be in bold and italics as well and the translation will be in parenthesis)

**_Ay que rico Oh, how good  
me pone loca you make me crazy  
como te mueve how you move  
como me toca how you touch me  
tu movimiento your movement  
tu sentimiento your feeling  
si yo te quiero yes I love you  
te doy la noche I give you the night  
toda la noche all the night  
Ay, vamos! Let's go!_**

_Syaoran continued to sing for a short time until they started to kiss and touch each other and they continued to do just that and even more as the night went on. _The curtain fell on them in a bed...

Everyone came to see them still kissing on the bed. The girls giggled and Madison recorded the whole thing. Tri soon came and she made a sound that stopped them. They looked at everyone and then at each other, they blushed a very bright red and said their apologies to each other.

"I doubt you're really sorry, you both seem to have a thing for each other on and off the stage." Destiny said with a sly attitude. Tri glared at her then at Xiaolang and Sakura. Showron came in to see everyone gathered around Xiaolang and Sakura. He didn't ask any questions but he did tell them to hurry and set up for the next scene. They quickly set to work and Destiny laughed herself back to her seat.

Lil LoveStar: That took a while to fully type but I finally finished it and you got some SS action.

Destiny: YES! Now we'll be finishing the play in the next chapter.


	12. To All My Reviewers

To All my Reviewers:

I am extremely sorry I haven't updated any of my stories. But unfortunately I must take a temporary leave of absences because I need to gather my ideas for one and I am currently writing an original story that is taking up my time but I PROMISE I WILL return as soon as possible with new chapters on hopefully all my stories. Please understand, I don't mean not to update I just can't at this point and time.

MUCH LUV 2 U ALL

Lil LoveStar


End file.
